


Glam 100 Drabbles

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 94
Words: 43,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drabbles posted for the <a href="http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/">Glam 100 Drabble Comms</a> at Dreamwidth and Livejournal.  Each chapter will be for a different prompt.</p>
<p>Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 001:  On the Bus (no sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

  
**He Sleeps**   


Adam sat on the couch, eyes closed, bus rumbling underneath him, flickering TV the only light in the room. This was his favorite time of night. Everyone asleep in their bunks, he finally had peace and quiet to just think and maybe write.

He hummed a few bars that had been stuck in his head the last few days. But he didn't move, didn't want to wake the sleeping blond who had his head pillowed in his lap. Too many sleepless nights, too much insomnia, but now, finally, on their second tour, Tommy was asleep. That made everything worth it.

  
**He Dreams**   


Tommy shifted in his sleep, dreaming about fingers combing through his hair. His lips curled up into a smile as he pictured black painted fingernails at the tips of those fingers. He frowned though when one of the silver rings on those fingers got caught in his hair and pulled. But relaxed when he heard a whispered apology and the stroking continued.

He pushed into the touch, the delighted sound he made was most definitely not a purr . A warm rumble of laughter made his head shake and then stopped immediately when a whispered name, accidently spilled out. _Adam._


	2. Prompt 002:  Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

 

  
**What Allison Knew**   


Tommy thought back to what Allison had said to him when he'd been standing off stage watching Adam soundcheck Aftermath.

 _"You're playing with fire, Tommy Joe," she'd warned him._

He'd shrugged it off at the time. He knew what he was doing. It was just a little harmless tour fun. Everyone did it.

Except now he was thinking that maybe she might have been right. Maybe she'd had a point. Because now, spread out naked on Adam's bed, the slow thrust of Adam's cock wringing cries of unbridled pleasure from him, now he thought he really was playing with fire.

 

  
**Living Dangerously**   


Tommy lay there, watching as Adam dressed. He rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow, enjoying the view. Adam smirked at him in the mirror as he touched up his eyeliner. "See something you like, Tommy Joe?"

Tommy gave him the finger, and flopped onto his back, covering his face with his arm. He could feel the heat on his skin. The bed dipped right before Adam pulled his hand away, brushing the fringe off his forehead.

"You gonna be here when I get back?" Adam asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," he answered softly, because maybe he liked playing with fire.

 

  
**Love the Way You Lie**   


**Part One**

Adam stormed angrily out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Things had been fine for weeks, or so he'd thought. Sure people had said they were playing with fire, but it was Tommy, the sweetest, kindest, most open person he knew. Until tonight. He closed his eyes, thinking back to that first time and his heart clenched painfully. How could things have gone so wrong?

He could still see Tommy smiling up at him, promising to be there when he got back. And now he was saying he wouldn't. Fuck, he'd known he was going to get burned.

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Two**

 

Tommy swiped angrily at his eyes as he packed his bags. The argument echoing endlessly in his head, their gravelly voices throwing hurtful words like knives at each other.

Allison had been right, she'd warned him about playing with fire, and now he was burning, his heart turning to ash from the heat of it.

And still he hated leaving because he loved Adam, even when he lied - to himself, to both of them that this would work.

But he couldn't do it anymore, he wanted more, he wanted all of Adam, not just what they had in private.

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Three**

 

"What's this?" Adam's worried voice floated over to where Tommy sat in the dark.

"I can't do this anymore," Tommy whispered.

"What?" Adam choked out.

"Wait."

Adam took a step forward, just as Tommy stepped into the light. He gasped and his heart clenched at the tears he could see. "Tommy?"

"I want more, I want it all."

He stepped forward, and Adam knew he smelled like cheap cologne, stale smoke, and sweat. Tommy cupped his cheek, "I want all of **you**."

Tommy picked up his bag, walking out the door, knowing that sometimes playing with fire got you burned.

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Four**

 

Adam felt the smooth liquid burn a path down his throat before draining the glass and throwing it against the wall just to hear it shatter.

Rihanna's voice seemed to echo hauntingly in the darkness. _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_ and all he could see were the bags by the door.

 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_ and Tommy's tear-filled eyes made him press hard against his own.

 _"I want all of you,"_ Tommy's words echoed in his head.

He grabbed his phone and dialed. "Please come home," he whispered when Tommy's voicemail picked up.

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Five**

 

Heart pounding, Tommy swallowed hard before ringing the doorbell.

It opened immediately and Adam was standing there looking as wrecked as he felt. They stared at each other for several long moments. And then Adam reached for him and with a choked out sob Tommy stumbled into his arms. "I missed you," he whispered.

"Me too," Adam kissed his head, "me too."

Tommy pulled back, looking up at him. "I don't wanna get burned anymore."

"You won't, promise." Adam kissed him, softly on the lips. He cupped Tommy's face with his hand, "From now on we play with fire together."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Six**

 

Tommy clutched at Adam's hand, his heart pounding. This was nothing, not compared to other things. No announcement, just a simple appearance at a club, a very small first step. But showing up together, holding hands, would speak volumes.

He closed his eyes, Allison's words about playing with fire echoing in his head. But then Adam kissed him, whispered love to him in his ear and suddenly none of it mattered. They'd come full circle. He was happy he'd chanced playing with fire that first time.

Because now that fire was burning and they were finally playing in it together.

  
**The End.**   



	3. Prompt 003:  Bewitched by the Bayou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to Leela_Cat for the pre-read and beta.

 

  
**Some Voodoo Love Spell**   


It started in Nola, it's why Adam said he'd been bewitched by the bayou. But it continued through the rest of the US tour and into Asia.

Then, they hit Europe. Not only didn't it stop, it escalated. Munich, Paris when he grabbed him, and then fucking Amsterdam.

So, when London came Tommy didn't hold anything back. He wanted to show Adam he wasn't kidding, so he fucking owned that kiss, pushed Adam until he had to pull away. He wanted needed Adam to admit know that Tommy waking up in his arms every morning wasn't some voodoo love spell.

 

  
**Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered**   


**Part One**

Tommy watched the old woman sitting across from him, fought back the involuntary shiver as her sightless eyes latched onto the table in front of her. There were various trinkets, bones, pouches, ~things scattered across it.

She pushed a purple flask toward him, "Drink boy."

He wrapped a shaking hand around it, looking at her, eyes wide with too many emotions.

She nodded at him, her mouth wide in a toothless grim.

Closing his eyes, holding his breath, he choked down the vile liquid, coughing and sputtering.

"Now go, the spell is cast. Love will find you, wherever you go."

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Two**

Tommy stumbled outside, spitting on the ground, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, grimacing at the disgusting aftertaste in his mouth. "Love spell, yeah right," he muttered. "That shit tasted like ass. And I've never **tasted** ass."

He looked around, trying to figure out just where the fuck he was. It was dark and somehow he'd managed to end up by one of the cemeteries. "Well that's just fucking fantastic. They told us to avoid these after dark."

He regretted taking Neil up on that dare, vowing to come back and haunt the fucker if he died.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Three**

He managed to get back to the hotel without too much trouble, although he'd gotten some pretty strange looks from a few people and a couple had even started following him. He'd managed to ditch them in the French Quarter.

As he walked through the lobby he couldn't help but be grateful they'd ended up with a hotel night this time around. Because weird Voodoo ladies and stupid bets with Neil aside, the city was fucking awesome.

A bellman came up and offered to help him find his room, but Tommy brushed him off and headed for the elevator alone.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Four**

Tommy fumbled with his key, dropping it twice. He slumped against the door finally sliding down it to sit on the floor. His head was starting to pound. Whatever the fuck that lady had given him was starting to take its toll. The door he was leaning against opened and he fell backward into the room.

"Tommy?" Adam mumbled sleepily.

Tommy blinked up at him, owlishly. Adam didn't say a word, just bent down, helping him stand up.

"I –um – Neil."

Adam held up a hand. "Too tired, tell me in the morning."

And then he pulled Tommy into bed.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Five**

Tommy looked behind him frantically but he saw nothing but dark shapes. He turned back around, weaving in and around the tombstones. He could hear the pounding footsteps behind him and risked another look back only to run right into something solid.

"Ooph," he muttered as he fell back onto his ass.

It was Taylor standing over him, a maniacal grin on his face. "If I can't have you, nobody can."

Tommy scrambled backward, his fingers digging into the dirt. He looked up, hearing voices joining Taylor's chant and realized he was surrounded. Only then did he see the axe.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Six**

"Tommy! Tommy! TOMMY!"

Tommy jerked awake, cowering in fear until he realized it was Adam shaking him and not Taylor hacking him to pieces with an axe.

"Wow, that must have been some dream," Adam's blue eyes swam above him, full of concern.

Tommy closed his eyes again trying to shake off the vestiges of the dream, only to see Taylor and the axe. He shook his head and looked at Adam again, a rueful smile on his face.

"Sorry, must have gotten some bad bourbon or something last night."

Adam rolled his eyes and pulled back. "Breakfast time then."

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Seven**

Tommy hunched over his coffee, and tried not to flinch when Taylor sat next to him. He slid closer to Sasha who smiled over at him funnily. He was still freaked out by the dream so he finished his cereal, mumbling something about his room before getting up and leaving the table.

Neil called after him but Tommy just flipped him the bird. It was Neil's fault he was like this anyway, Neil and his fucking dares.

It was only when Brooke joined him at the elevators and kissed him on the cheek that he knew something was terribly wrong.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Eight**

Brooke nuzzled up against him, kissing his neck. Tommy could practically hear the alarms going off in his head as he pushed her away from him gently. "Brooke, baby, you've got a fiancé. We shouldn't be doing this."

"But Tommy Joe, you're just so –" she ran a hand over his tattoos, "bewitching."

The word made his heart pound but then the elevator chimed and he shoved his way out, not caring what floor they were on. He could see her eyes widen in shock as the elevator doors closed between them, stranding her inside.

"Fuck me," he muttered nervously.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Nine**

He barricaded himself in his room until Adam came knocking. But it wasn't just Adam, Taylor and Terrance were with him. Reluctantly Tommy let them in, knowing instantly it was a mistake when Taylor immediately plastered himself up against his side, and Terrance kept giving him sultry looks and making suggestive comments to which Adam seemed totally oblivious.

He extricated himself from Taylor's grasp for the third time and glanced sheepishly at Adam.

"Um, I might have visited a Voodoo Priestess on a dare from Neil."

"You did what?" Adam screeched at him. "Shit, Tommy Joe," he said dialing Cam.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Ten**

"Tell me exactly what happened, Tommy," Cam said soothingly while Adam tried to strong arm both Taylor and Terrance away from Tommy and out of the suite.

So Tommy did, all about the dare, the bet, the old woman, the nasty liquid, and watched as Cam's face became graver.

"Oh fuck, Tommy Joe, how the fuck did you let yourself become involved in a love spell? Just who were you trying to enchant?"

He flicked a glance over at Adam, still struggling by the door.

"Shit." Cam breathed out a sigh, rubbing her forehead. "I'll see what I can do."

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Eleven**

Cam packed up some stuff in a bag, including a lock of both Tommy's and Adam's hair. Tommy gave her specific directions to where he'd been. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and kissed the top of his head.

She kissed Adam on the cheek, resting her palm there for a brief moment. "I'm gonna fix this, and then you two need to talk." She looked pointedly at Tommy.

Adam opened the door and peeked out. Terrance and Taylor both rushed toward the door. Cam pushed past them and Adam slammed the door shut again, panting.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Twelve**

Adam and Tommy sat in heavy silence until the pounding on the door started. Adam stood up and looked out the peephole. Instantly he turned around, his back to the door, color draining from his face.

"What?" Tommy asked miserably.

"We can't stay here," he whispered as the door started to shake behind him.

Tommy scrambled up and looked out the peephole himself.

"Fuck." He could hear the angry voices chanting his name through the door.

He raced over to the window, looking out. He turned back to Adam and stretched out his hand.

"Come on, we can do it."

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Thirteen**

Tommy stood on the balcony railing, his heart pounding. He could feel the cold sweat running down his back, right to where Adam's hand was hot against his shirt.

"Come on Tommy, we don't have time. You need to jump."

Tommy chewed his thumbnail until he heard wood splinter. He took one look into Adam's terrified eyes before taking a deep breath and jumping.

He scrambled up over the railing and onto the neighboring balcony, turning to watch as Adam made the same jump.

They pounded on the door, a bewildered guest letting them into her room.

"Tommy, let's go!"

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Fourteen**

Adam shoved the amorous lady off them and pulled the door open, dragging Tommy behind him as they ran down the hall toward the stairs.

"Why the fuck are all these people after us Tommy? What the fuck did you do?"

Tommy looked behind him fearfully and started taking the stairs faster. "Run now, talk later," he panted out breathlessly.

They burst out into the lobby, Terrance and Taylor hot on their heels followed by a mob of men and women. They skidded toward the revolving door and slid right through out into the fragrant air of the French Quarter.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Fifteen**

They couldn't stay on the main drag for long because it became clear that just walking down the street was enough to attract attention to Tommy. Adam pulled them down an alley and then another and then another, flinging Tommy against the wall and pressing himself against him.

Adam fearfully watched the mouth of the alley, completely covering Tommy's body with his own, hoping his scent would mask whatever it was about Tommy that had the mob chasing them.

"Tell me," Adam growled, his face buried in Tommy's neck, lips grazing Tommy's skin.

"I bought a love spell."

"You what?!"

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Sixteen**

"I bought a love spell."

"Why?"

Tommy looked up at Adam and just glared, before looking away again. "Figures, the one person I actually wanted it to work on is immune to it," he mumbled softly.

Adam stared at him for a moment and then grabbed his chin, forcing Tommy to meet his eyes.  
"What?"

"You, okay? You! I bought the fucking love spell to work on you. Just my fucking luck that it works on everyone **but** you. Happy now?"

Tommy pulled out of Adam's grasp and walked a few steps away, his shoulders hunched up protectively.

"For me?"

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Seventeen**

Cam yanked the door to the Voodoo shop open and walked right back to the counter. "Where is she?"

"Who?" the middle-aged man behind the counter asked.

"The woman who cast the love spell for my friend. Where is she?"

The man smiled and held out his hands in a friendly manner. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look local man, you really don't want to piss me off. I'm not exactly new to the sisterhood.  
Get her out here or I'm going back there, understand?"

"What seems to be the trouble young lady? Spell go awry?"

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Eighteen**

"You know damn well it did, what the fuck kind of witch are you, you knew what was going to happen and you just let it. Have you forgotten the Wiccan Rede or the Rule of Three? Because payback is a bitch."

"Oh honey, he brought it on himself, the spell's just doing what he wanted."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Really? I seriously don’t think Tommy wanted a mob of people chasing after him trying to kill him because they don't want anyone else to have him."

"No, but he did want his true love to finally see the light."

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Nineteen**

"Yes, for you, but you and your stubborn nature, or what the fuck ever, it didn't work on you. Instead it seems to have worked on everyone else."

"Oh Tommy," Adam whispered.

He moved forward, gently touching Tommy on the shoulder, holding on even when Tommy flinched.

"You did this for me?"

Tommy turned, misery etched on his face. "Yeah, and as usual, I totally fucked it up, and now we're probably gonna get axe murdered by a bunch of love sick fangirls and boys."

Adam chuckled softly, easily pulling Tommy into his arms. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Twenty**

Tommy opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he heard noises at the mouth of the alley. They both turned in horror to see the angry crowd advancing on them.

"Neil?!" Adam shouted.

Tommy could just see Neil, Terrance, and Taylor leading up the mob. "What the fuck is your brother doing?"

"I don't know, but get back," Adam replied tersely, shoving Tommy behind him and pressing him into the wall.

The crowd got closer, and Tommy's heart pounded faster. "I'm so sorry Adam, I never meant for this to happen."

"I know baby, we'll figure a way out."

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Twenty-One**

Tommy clutched at Adam's back, his hands digging into his sides.

"Neil, it's me, your brother. You aren't even gay, so why do you want Tommy so bad?"

"Because he's gorgeous and little and why should you get all the pretty boys?"

"Fuck, we are so fucked," Tommy muttered, burying his head into Adam's back.

Adam tried again. "Terrance, come on man, we've been friends for years. Please, you don't want to do this."

"Enough talk! Move aside, or we kill both of you. Because if I can't have him, nobody can," Taylor yelled, advancing on them with an axe.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Twenty-Two**

"There has to be some way to break the spell," Cam snarled.

The Priestess smiled. "How do you break any spell?"

Cam frowned and then smiled. "True love's kiss."

She whipped out her phone and sent Adam a text. Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she looked back up at the Priestess. "If this doesn't end it, I will end you, understand?"

*******

Adam's phone beeped and he pulled it out, a smile spreading across his face.

"What?"

"Cam figured out how to end this."

"Yeah? How?"

"Just like this." Adam pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Twenty-Three**

Tommy sank into the kiss, the angry mob pressing in on them faded away and disappeared under the wet heat of Adam's mouth. There was nothing but the two of them and the weight finally slipping off Tommy's shoulders as Adam's hand pressed into the small of his back and his tongue mapped the inside of his mouth.

It was like everything had slotted into place, and Tommy curled into Adam's warm embrace.  
When they eventually broke for air, it was Adam who looked around first.

"Look," he said. "We did it."

And Tommy did and gaped at the bodies.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Twenty-Four**

They were surrounded by bodies, Neil being the closest, almost touching Adam's feet. Adam bent down and checked his pulse. Excitedly, he turned back to Tommy. "He's not dead, just passed out."

Relief flooded through Tommy and he collapsed against Adam. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Adam's hand threaded through his hair. "Don't be sorry. **I'm** sorry, sorry it took me so long to see."

Tommy smiled against his chest, curling his hand in Adam's hair. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Always," Adam whispered back. "Let's go to the hotel."

"What about them?"

Adam glanced at Neil. "He'll find his way back."

  
**~*~*~**   


**Part Twenty-Five**

Adam and Tommy found themselves back at the hotel, Cam was swearing to kill Tommy if he ever did a love spell again, Neil was begging her to do some sort of forgetting charm, and Taylor and Terrance were both trying to pretend the enchantment had never happened in the first place.  
It wasn't until much later when everyone had finally left that Adam and Tommy were alone, sitting snugged up to each other on the couch.

"So true love spell?"

"Shut up, fucker."

Adam hugged Tommy tight, kissing the top of his head. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

 

The End

  
**Epilogue**   


**Bonus Drabble One:**

Tommy sprawled across Adam's chest, his finger circling one of Adam's nipples. Adam's hand stroked up and down his back.

"You know, as much as you freaked us all out, this makes it all worth it."

Tommy looked up at him, propping his chin up on Adam's chest. "Yeah?"

Adam smiled down at him but then swatted him on the backside. "Yeah, but I swear if you ever do it again, Cam won't have the chance to kill you, because I will. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," Tommy mumbled, kissing Adam's chest.

"S'okay," Adam kissed his head.

  
**~*~*~**   


**Bonus Drabble Two:**

Adam watched Tommy sleep and closed his eyes thinking about earlier in the night. Fuck, he'd been so scared in that alley, he'd thought he was gonna lose Tommy before he'd ever gotten a real chance with him.

"Not gonna lose me," Tommy mumbled, "Stop thinking so loud."

A chuckle rumbled through Adam's chest and Tommy pushed up, kissing him on the cheek. "I am sorry, you know."

"I know," Adam sighed, sliding a finger under Tommy's chin and tilting his head until their lips met.

Tommy settled back into his arms. "And now we have this."

"Yes, we do."

  
**~*~*~**   


**Bonus Drabble Three:**

Cam watched Adam and Tommy get on the bus the next morning, shaking her head as Adam leaned down, kissing Tommy's cheek.

She glanced across the street, seeing the Priestess standing there, smiling. The Priestess flicked her eyes over at Adam and Tommy and smiled knowingly at Cam.

Cam tipped her head in acknowledgement and the old woman did the same. Cam blinked and the old woman disappeared. She shook her head, but the woman was really gone. Cam climbed onto the bus and saw Tommy sitting in Adam's lap.

Seeing them together was proof enough that it was real.

 

 **THE END For realz :D**


	4. Prompt 004:  Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

 

  
**Puppet Master No More**   


He watched as his @replies scrolled by, confusion settling in and making him frown. He'd tried to make things better, even enlisted Tommy's help and yet somehow he'd only succeeded in making them worse.

Neil used to joke that he controlled Twitter like a puppet master controls his puppets, but watching the hate and the fighting only get worse, Adam had to disagree. He may have at one time, but it seemed as if somewhere along the way, the strings had been cut.

"You did your best," Sauli's soft voice came from behind him.

"And apparently my worst as well."


	5. Prompt #005:  Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

  
**The Lion and The Lamb**   


**Part One**

Tommy stared at the name on his phone, his heart filling with dread. Quickly he looked around making sure he was alone, wishing he had time to call her first.

"Hello?"

"Does he know who you are?"

Tommy let out an annoyed sigh. Honestly, honesty was the hardest thing for him right now, on all fronts. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "No, yes, I don't know. Why are you even calling me? You know I only answer to Buffy."

"We'll see about that."

Tommy laughed, the bitter sound loud in the darkened room.

"Yeah, guess we will."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Two**

"You think he's like the other?"

"Maybe?"

"Be sure or we'll be killing him for you."

"I know," Tommy whispered into the now dead phone.

He scrolled through his contacts, hovered over the B's and then the F's before putting his phone away unused. He'd call one or both of them later if he needed to. He pushed off the wall and turned to leave.

"Going somewhere?" the dark seductive voice asked.

Tommy shivered, hating and loving how Adam's voice affected him so much. He turned and met Adam's eyes, gripping the stake in the back of his pants.

"Nope."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Three**

Adam smiled, a feral gleam in his eyes. "Good," he said softly, pushing off the wall behind him.

Tommy's grip on his stake tightened and suddenly he wished he'd called Buffy or Faith, or hell even Giles. He swallowed hard as Adam moved into his space, his hand trailing down Tommy's arm until it wrapped around his fist, the one curled around the stake.

"I don't think you'll be needing this," he whispered seductively into Tommy's ear.

Tommy closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. "Why?"

"Because you're not going to use it, not on me."

"What makes you so special?"

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Four**

"I think you already know, Tommy Joe."

Adam's voice curled around him, made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Goosebumps rose up on his skin when Adam's  
tongue flicked out lightly to taste the skin behind his ear.

"You know, just like she knew. I'm destined for more than dust."

Tommy's hand clenched, the wood digging into his skin. Adam's hand tightened on his and he heard him inhale sharply.

"You cut your hand on your stake."

Tommy loosened his grip, already feeling the slickness against the wood.

"Call her. Call both of them, see what they say."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Five**

Tommy wrenched himself out of Adam's grasp. "And tell them what? That I fell for a fucking vamp? Not fucking likely."

"She won't condemn you, not with her history. Neither will Faith. Watchers will though, just like they condemned Buffy and Angel."

A bitter laugh slipped through Tommy's lips. "Like I've ever listened to them in the first place. Plus, it's not like they're even remotely in charge anymore. She is."

"So what are you so afraid of, Tommy Joe?"

Tommy clenched and unclenched his fist around the stake, drew a shuddery breath.

Adam laughed, the sound dark and rich.

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Six**

Tommy spun around and swept everything off the table behind him, a cry of rage spilling out. He grabbed the radio that was playing in the background and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall. "The elephant in the room. Fucking Kris Allen and his fucking lyrics. He needs to get the fuck out of my head."

He turned to face Adam again, his eyes bright and furious. "I know how this ends, yanno? This isn't some fucking fairytale. When you kiss me, we don't live happily ever after."

"No, when you kiss me, I wanna die."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Seven**

Tommy stilled, pain spiking through his chest. "Wh-what?"

Adam walked over to him, stroked a finger down his cheek. "When you kiss me, it makes me wanna be mortal again, makes me wish I could die."

"But you can't," Tommy whispered.

"No. And I won't make you like me."

"So that's it then, we just go on, this fucking thing between us pulling us together and pushing us apart?"

Adam smiled sadly, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know."

"I do," Tommy snarled, digging his phone out of his pocket and hitting the speed dial.

"Yeah, we need to talk, now."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Eight**

"They threatened us."

"Again? Does he know?"

Tommy glanced over at Adam, nodding his head. "Yeah, he um, he kinda guessed."

Buffy snorted. "You really do suck at undercover work, don't you?"

"Hey!"

"Are you in love with him?"

His thumb found its way to his mouth, and he started to chew on it.

"Well, I guess that answers that."

"I didn't mean to!" Tommy protested.

Her soft laughter floated through the line. "I'm the last person who's gonna lecture you about that."

"What do we do now?"

"Now?" She sighed heavily. "Your lives just got a whole lot harder."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Nine**

"Hey, bright side, at least he isn't cursed, right? He's not, is he?"

Tommy put his hand over the receiver. "Um, you haven't been cursed by Gypsies have you?"

Adam laughed. "No, I have my soul naturally, figures she'd worry about that. Nope, asked for mine back, kinda like William did, except I didn't go crazy."

Tommy took his hand back off. "Nope, no curse, but bonus soul."

"Good, at least there's that."

"So um, why did our lives just get harder then?"

"Slayer in love with a vampire? Ring any bells?"

"But I'm not gonna slay him."

"Not yet."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Ten**

Tommy's stomach plummeted to his feet. "What do you mean 'not yet?'"

"Just that he's a vampire, a predator by nature. There will always be a chance, a possibility that you'll have to slay him to –"

"Save the world," Tommy muttered softly.

"Yeah, that."

"But not now."

"Maybe not ever. Focus on that. Worry about the other when it happens."

"What happens then?"

"Then you call us. We'll be there for you."

"And now? What do we do now?"

"Now, enjoy yourselves, live the rockstar life. But don't neglect your slaying duties."

"Check. Slayer duties and be a rockstar."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Eleven**

"Good luck, Tommy. We're always here if you need us."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Bye, Buffy."

"So what now?" Adam asked from where he was lying on the bed.

Tommy shrugged and instantly felt the cold press of Adam's body at his back. He shivered a bit, and Adam's hands rested reassuringly on his shoulders, squeezing gently.

"We'll figure it out," Adam whispered, his lips ghosting across Tommy's neck. Tommy bit his lip and tilted his head, giving Adam access he wouldn't take but doing it all the same.

"I want to. Fuck do I want it." Adam whispered.

"I know."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Twelve**

Adam licked up the side of Tommy's neck, just barely scraping the skin with his fangs. "But I'm not going to."

Tommy turned in Adam's embrace, looping his arms up around Adam's neck. "I know."

He leaned up and kissed Adam, his tongue licking into Adam's mouth and Adam's arms tightened around him, clinging to him, the desperation he was feeling evident in his touch.

"So, not gonna slay me?"

Tommy laughed. "Nope, not. Unless, you know, you turn evil or something."

Adam bumped their noses together. "No plans to do that."

"Good. Not gonna bite me?"

"Nope, not today."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Thirteen**

Tommy pulled back, frowning at him, his heart beating faster. "Not today?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Silly, you think I’m going to let the only living male slayer in history go without having one teeny tiny taste? Not likely. I'm just not going to taste you today."

Tommy's grip on his stake tightened.

Adam shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Don't even try it, Slayer. You're not fast enough to beat me."

"What the fuck, Adam?"

Adam's eyes darkened. He pulled Tommy's cut hand up to his mouth, licking his lips. "One day you're going to beg me to taste you."

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Fourteen**

Tommy tapped his thigh nervously, his heart pounding. Deep down he knew Adam was right. He and Buffy had talked about it, that ~death wish that all Slayers seemed to have. One day he would want Adam to bite him, to taste him, to release him, and to give him that final sweet ecstasy.

"But that's not going to happen for a very long time," Adam's voice ghosted over his skin.

"It's not?"

"Nope. Need you alive."

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel alive and it's addicting, more addicting than your blood would be."

Tommy relaxed back into Adam's embrace.

 

  
**~*~*~**   


 

 **Part Fifteen**

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb," Adam mused.

Tommy frowned. "You did not just quote Twilight at me."

"What? I like it," Adam protested.

Tommy snorted. "You would."

"It totally romanticizes us."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yup, you're all just big cuddly teddy bears."

"You know it," Adam retorted, resting his chin on Tommy's head.

"I hope you're around for a very long time."

"Me too."

Adam tilted his chin up with his finger and kissed him. Tommy melted against him, losing himself in the kiss until it ended.

"So which one of us is the lamb?"

 

 **THE END**


	6. Prompt #006: you'd be calling out my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

**If**

Tommy pushed past Adam angrily. He didn't want to listen to this, not now, maybe not ever. He clenched his jaw when Adam's fingers closed around his wrist.

"If you were with me, you'd be calling out my name, not hers."

Tommy looked at Adam's fingers, watched Adam's thumb stroke his wrist. "Yeah, well if you were with me you'd be calling out my name, not his."

"What the fuck do we do?" Adam whispered.

"The only thing we can," Tommy whispered back.

Adam's hold on his wrist tightened, pulling him in, crushing their mouths together in a desperate kiss.

  
**The End**   



	7. Prompt #007:  Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter. This chapter includes cross-dressing involving a corset.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

  
**Come As You Aren't**   


Tommy stared at himself in the mirror. He shifted uncomfortably in the tight red satin, the boning digging into his ribcage. Carefully he applied his lipstick, scarlet to match the corset, and stepped back precariously on the stilettos to take one final look.

His legs looked particularly skinny in the black fishnet stockings and his waist dipped in right before his hips curved out.

"Come as you aren't," he whispered at his reflection.

Tonight he was going to show them all just what he wasn't. He just hoped a certain someone finally saw him for what he really was.

His.

 

 ****

The End


	8. Prompt #008:  Texting/Tweeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

  
**Good Boy**   


Tommy stretched out on his bunk, trying to get comfortable. He palmed his dick through his jeans wondering what the fuck was taking Adam so long. He smiled when his phone buzzed and hurriedly opened the text.

 _I'm sucking ur brains out through ur cock & fucking u into mattress when we get 2 hotel_

"Jesus," Tommy muttered, shoving his hand down the front of his jeans.

His hand wrapped around his cock just as his phone rang.

"No touching," Adam's voice sing-songed in his ear.

"Bastard."

"You love it. You know it'll make hotel night that much better."

 ****

^v^

Tommy rolled his eyes and huffed out a frustrated sigh, letting go of his dick.

"You better keep your promise, Lambert."

Adam's laugh filtered through the phone, sexy and dark. "Oh baby, by the time you fall asleep you'll be stretched out, sore, wet, and your throat will be raw from screaming out my name."

"Fuck, Adam," Tommy whined. "How much longer 'til we get there?"

"Thirty minutes. No touching, I mean it baby, be good." Adam hung up.

Tommy scowled but zipped his jeans back up. "Fine," he said softly to the silent phone.

His phone buzzed.

 _Good boy._


	9. Prompt #009: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two separate drabbles for this - they are NOT connected in any way.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

  
**Who Knew Scars Were Sexy?**   


Adam traced a finger over the silver line, and Tommy stifled a giggle. He followed the same path with the tip of his tongue, and Tommy shivered.

"Like that?" Adam whispered huskily.

"Maybe," Tommy gasped back.

The muscle in Tommy's thigh tensed as Adam blew over the wet skin, smiling as goosebumps raised up.

"Fucker," Tommy breathed out.

A throaty chuckle escaped from Adam. "You love it," Adam retorted, ghosting his finger back over Tommy's scar.

He wrapped his hand around the back of Tommy's knee and bent down, kissing the entire length of the scar.

"Fuck yeah, I do."

 

 **  
**

Scars Make Us Who We Are

Adam dragged the cloth down his cheek, leaving fresh clean skin in its wake. He scowled at his reflection, detesting the scars he could see on his face. Squinting, he leaned closer to the mirror staring at the imperfections in his complexion, hating each and every blemish he could see.

An arm slipped around his waist, and soft lips pressed against his shoulder. "Don't," a soft voice whispered. "Let me."

Adam turned and placed the cloth in his lover's hand, closed his eyes as his chin was held in a firm grip, and the remaining makeup lovingly cleaned off.

"Beautiful."

 

 ****

The End


	10. Prompt #010: Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Wynkat for letting me borrow her OFC Charlie for this, you can find Charlie in [Out of Balance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/181580) and [Seeking Balance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/234089) and seriously, she is perfect for Tommy.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Leela_cat.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

  


  
**Living Life To It's Fullest**   


Tommy stood on the darkened stage, his heart pounding, his palms sweating as he gripped the neck of his guitar. He glanced over to the side of the stage where Adam was waiting to come out. The roar of the crowd faded as their eyes met and Adam smiled at him. Even after all this time, Adam's smile still made his heart feel full. Adam gave him a thumbs up, the light glinting off the platinum band on his hand.

Tommy returned the gesture and the smile, his cheeks flushing with pride as he stepped forward to start the show.

  
**^V^**   


He glanced down at his own hand, a similar band of silver on his ring finger. His smile broadened as he looked out toward the photographers in the front row. There were quite a few of them, since this was the ten year anniversary of Adam's first tour. He searched through them until he spotted a familiar redhead. Even in the dark, her eyes met his and she winked at him.

Tommy ducked his head, his cheeks flushing with both love and pride this time. Charlie had stuck by his side a long time. Time had flown since they'd married.

  
**^V^**   


Adam strutted onto the stage and the crowd in the arena roared, the sound deafening. Adrenaline pulsed through Tommy's body just like it had that first time.

So many things had changed. Adam was a multi-Grammy winner now, playing sold-out arena shows all over the world. He was on lead guitar, had been for a while, sadly at the cost of a friendship for both of them. And they were both happily married, California having finally legalized gay marriage.

As Adam belted out the chorus of the first song, Tommy smiled.

Time flies when you're living life to its fullest.

 

  
**The End**   



	11. Prompt #011:  Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains BDSM themes and elements.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

**Release**

Silence settled over Tommy like a blanket, and he closed his eyes. The world around him and the voices in his head had been deafening over the past few weeks. It was so loud he was having trouble focusing, thinking, being. He felt closed in, constricted, more restrained than ropes around his limbs had ever made him feel.

He relaxed into the restraints, closed his eyes under the blindfold, concentrated on the pillow under his knees, barely concealing the hard floor underneath it. He pushed forward to his elbows, waiting for the first blow that would finally set him free.

**^v^**

The first lick of pain made him bite his lip, straining to remain quiet. He didn't want to disturb the silence; it had been too long. He gave himself over to the rhythmic pattern of the blows, settling in to each one as they heated his backside.

A grunt escaped when one errant stripe landed between his legs and caught a tiny bit of his ball sac and part of his cock. White pain flared out, making him gasp, fingers clenching into the carpet. He hung his head, caught his breath, nodded when he was ready for the next one.

**^v^**

The blows continued until Tommy couldn't distinguish one from another. He rode the wave of pain and arousal until it was all he knew and the sounds in his head finally started to quiet. Only then did the blows stop.

Strong hands helped him stand and led him over to the bed. He winced as he sat, the sheets rough against his abused skin. Wet heat surrounded his cock, a hand gently stroked his sac, driving him toward release, permission implicit with the tapping of a thumb on his thigh.  
He came hard, sinking back into a comforting embrace afterwards.

**^v^**

He drifted while a damp cloth dragged over his skin, cleaning off sweat and come. Goosebumps rose in the cool air, and he shivered. Lips pressed to his forehead as fingers combed through his hair. Tommy pushed into the touch, craving the gentleness now.

A glass of water was held up to his lips and he drank greedily before lying back on the bed, burrowing under covers, seeking out his lover's arms.

"Thank you," he whispered, breaking the quiet for the first time.

Another kiss. "You're welcome."

He closed his eyes and slept. The cacophony in his head finally silent.

 

**The End**


	12. Prompt #012: Picture Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure cracky fun. Adam/Tommy See picture at the end of post for inspiration.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

  
**Adam, Still Life In The Snow**   


"Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?" Tommy looked at Adam innocently.

"You did not just sculpt my dick out of ice and snow."

Tommy shrugged, smiling even as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Adam looked around frantically. "What if someone sees?"

"Um that's kind of the whole point. Besides, you think people don't already have a pretty good idea how hung you are? I mean they fucking call it 'the glambulge'."

Adam snorted. "I guess that's better than 'kittybulge.'"

"Shut up, fucker," Tommy growled.

Adam laughed, pulled him close and kissed him. "You love it."

"Yup."

 

  
**The End**   


 

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=1h5cea)


	13. Prompt #013: Play Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two different drabble sets for this chapter. They are SEPARATE drabble sets. The second is a sequel to Prompt #011 [ Quiet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/267078/chapters/458609) It has BDSM themes and elements just as that one did.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

 ****

Musical Peace

Adam trailed his fingers over the embossed wood, enjoying the smoothness of it under his fingertips. There were so many of them now and they made Tommy so happy. Seeing Tommy happy made Adam happy.

He sat down in the chair, listening as Tommy played. Tommy had his ear pieces in but had turned on the amp just for Adam. Adam lay back in the chair, closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. He was proud of the new stuff, and Tommy was going to be amazing on lead.

The music stopped. Their eyes met. Adam smiled.

 ****

^v^

"You make it sound so good," Adam whispered.

Tommy grinned, ducking his head, a blush staining his cheeks.

Adam reached over, linking their fingers together. "It's going to be a helluva ride."

Tommy looked at him. "It already is."

He looked around then back at Adam. "Thanks. For this I mean. It's nice to have my own place to go, you know, when I need to."

"You're welcome. Thank you for making my music sound beautiful."

Adam stood up, pulling Tommy with him. Kissing his temple he murmured, "Like your new playroom?"

"Always," Tommy replied softly, nuzzling into Adam's neck.

 

 ****

The End

 

 ****

Finding Silence

Tommy closed his eyes, inhaling the aroma that normally calmed him down, though at the moment it was unsuccessful. Still he enjoyed how the scents of rich leather and expensive wood overpowered the lingering scents of plastic, rubber, sweat and semen.

He walked slowly around the room, his hands trailing over the bench in the middle of the room and the various instruments lining the walls. He stopped in front of the red deerskin flogger, fingering the tails lightly, closing his eyes, trying to remember the feel of them landing on his skin.

The cacophony in his head was back.

 ****

^V^

Between tweets taken the wrong way, overzealous fans, the upcoming promo tour, his mom, her friends, his friends, everything, the roaring in his head had once again reached a deafening level. He longed for quietness, the simple place that could only be achieved here.

He wanted to go around, picking the instruments, laying them out but that wasn't what he needed today. He needed to let go, let someone else be in control for a while.

Tommy slid his shirt off, stepped out of his pants, laying them aside. The playroom's number one rule - he was to be naked.

 ****

^V^

A hand settled at the back of his neck. He pressed against it. Soft lips touched the bare skin of his shoulder.

"You need the playroom, baby?" Adam's husky voice whispered.

"Yes," Tommy said quietly. "Please."

"Whatever you want pretty boy. You know what to do. Go," Adam replied firmly, kissing the back of his neck.

Tommy walked away from Adam's gentle touch to the center of the room. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Looking up, he met Adam's appraising look for the final time before dropping to his knees and lowering his head in pure submission.

 ****

^V^

Tommy settled into the familiar pose, trying to reach for that much-needed peace but knowing he wouldn't be able to reach it alone. He could hear Adam walking around the room, knew he was studying the various implements, carefully choosing the ones he wanted.

Before long, Adam's hand cupped the back of Tommy's head. Tommy shivered. He felt Adam press a kiss to the top of his head. "You ready?"

Tommy nodded.

"Good boy."

Adam slipped the familiar blindfold over Tommy's eyes and helped him stand, leading him across the room.

When his toes touched a pillow, Adam spoke.

"Kneel."

 ****

^V^

Tommy dropped to his knees, resting them on the pillow, wiggling until he was comfortable. Then he slid forward onto his elbows.

Adam's hand rested on his back, right between his shoulder blades, pressing down just slightly.

"Comfortable?"

Tommy nodded, the second rule of the playground being his silence, other than noises Adam pulled from him.

"Hmmm," Adam murmured, trailing his hand down Tommy's spine until it rested just above his ass. "Good."

Tommy tensed, knowing what was coming.

Adam drew his hand back and then brought it back down on Tommy's right cheek, leaving a bright red handprint behind.

 ****

^V^

The first blow was always a shock, and Tommy couldn't help the grunt that escaped him. After that, everything seemed to run together until Adam stopped. He ran a hand down Tommy's back, caressing the hot skin of his backside.

"So pretty," he mused. "Red just like that flogger you like so much. Ready for that, pretty boy?"

Again Tommy nodded and braced his elbows. The flogger didn't hurt so much as sting, even over his already sore backside. It didn't take Tommy long to lose himself in Adam's rhythm. He pushed into it, the voices finally starting to fade.

 ****

^V^

Tommy lost track of how long Adam used the flogger. He used it more than anything else because he knew it was Tommy's favorite. Tommy winced when he felt the paddle. He hated the paddle, but Adam must have felt he needed it. Soon he lost himself in the rhythm of that as well. Still he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the flogger start up again.

And then the flogger was gone, and Adam was rubbing arnica cream in soothing circles over Tommy's abused flesh.

"Wait here baby," Adam said softly.

And so Tommy waited. In silence.

 ****

^V^

Strong arms helped Tommy stand and led him over to the bed, guiding him to lie down on his front. The scent of sandalwood and lavender filled the air as warm oil was poured onto his back and skilled hands massaged him. Long smooth strokes up and down, the occasional press of thumb digging in to work out a knot.

Adam's hands worked his entire back and both arms.

Tommy was still floating when the hands disappeared along with the blindfold and he felt the bed dip beside him. Kisses trailed across his shoulder and the back of his neck.

 ****

^V^

"Better?" Adam whispered.

Tommy looked at Adam hazily. "Yeah," he whispered back.

Adam brushed the bangs off his forehead, leaning down to kiss him, love in his eyes. "Good. Sleep now."

Tommy pushed into the kiss, whimpering in disappointment when Adam pulled back.

"Tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Oh yeah, you can wake me up with a blow job or maybe I'll wake you up."

"That'd be nice," Tommy murmured, burrowing into the covers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Everything silent now?"

Tommy nodded, sleep tugging at him.

"Good. I love you, pretty boy."

"Love you, too."

Tommy smiled, sleep finally pulling him under.

 

 ****

The End


	14. Prompt #014: HANUKKAH PICTURE PROMPT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning, just wanted to wish everyone a very happy holiday no matter what you celebrate or don't celebrate. <3333

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

 ****

Reflections

Adam stared at the flames, watched their flickering reflection in the window. An arm slid around his waist and a chin rested against the side of his arm.

"How come?"

Adam shrugged. "Don't know. Just felt like it this year, I guess." He turned and pulled Tommy up against him. "Does it bother you?"

Tommy looked at the candles for a long moment and shook his head. "Nah, if you want 'em, that's all that matters to me."

He leaned up and Adam closed his eyes, feeling the soft glide of gloss-covered lips against his own.

"Happy Hanukkah, Adam."

 

 ****

The End.

 

Image Used for Prompt:

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=3wqx3)


	15. Prompt #015: Hangover Hamburgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains TWO SEPARATE drabbles for the prompt. The first is Adam/Tommy, the second is Adam/Sauli. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

 ****

That Which Doesn't Kill Youu

"Hamburgers?" Adam turned up his nose in disgust. "Seriously? That's your hangover cure?"

Tommy shrugged, shoving another bite of burger into his mouth. "The fat settles your stomach."

Adam grimaced and clutched at his stomach. "You sure about that? Just the smell is making me sick."

"Just take a damn bite, Adam."

Adam closed his eyes and bit gingerly into the ball of grease he was holding. He chewed slowly, swallowed, and waited. When his stomach didn't recoil, he took another bite and then another and soon the entire burger was gone.

Tommy grinned triumphantly. "See, best hangover cure ever."

 ****

The End

 

 

 ****

Disaster Recovery

  
****

Adam stared at the greasy burger on his plate. His stomach protested, and he knew it wasn't the hangover hamburger making him ill. They'd fought. In public. The press was having a field day. Perez was practically gloating, the fucker. Twitter was a complete disaster area; even his dad had tweeted about the incident.

Adam put his head in his hands. What the fuck had he done?

They'd landed in a fucking Finnish jail. Great impression to leave on Sauli's family. Such a fucking disaster.

 **  
****  
**

*****

He felt Sauli lay what was supposed to be a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeeze. He fought the urge to shrug it off. Sauli meant well but he really had no idea what this meant. Adam felt like Julia Roberts in Notting Hill. This fight was going to haunt him for the rest of his career, just like the damn AMA kiss. And for it to happen the day AFTER his single was released? Talk about bad timing.

Adam sighed, took a bite of the burger, chewed, swallowed, felt it hit his stomach like a lump of coal.

 ****

*****

He looked up at Sauli, who smiled nervously at him. He smiled back but knew it was weak. Sauli started talking, mostly anxious chatter designed to make him feel better. He half-listened but his mind was still on the PR disaster that this trip had become. Adam ate his burger until it was gone, answering Sauli when he had to, even laughing at something he'd said.

But none of that changed the fact that he needed to get back to LA and start fixing the mess he'd gotten himself into. And desperately hoping that he could salvage his single promo.

 ****

*****

Hangover hamburgers seemed to amuse a lot of people, judging from his replies on Twitter. Made Adam smile, made him feel like maybe things weren't such a disaster after all. Still, he'd changed their flight plans and they were heading back to LA early. They made their goodbyes to Sauli's family, and Adam had to restrain himself from apologizing yet again.

Finally, they were on the plane and Sauli was reassuring him that everything was going to be okay, even mentioning the hangover hamburgers again.  
Adam smiled and nodded, holding his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I hope you're right."

 

 ****

The End


	16. Prompt #016:  Open Week - using Prompt #012:  Picture Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. I wrote this for xsilverdreamsx because she requested more Tommy/OMC fic :D Hope you like it bb <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. I wrote this for xsilverdreamsx because she requested more Tommy/OMC fic :D Hope you like it bb <3333

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat and Jamie2109 for the beta.

 

 ****

Everything Reminds Me Of You

 

Jase sat down on his cot, wiping the Afghan sand off his face. Tugging his laptop over; he powered it on, hoping the signal would work this time. Reading e-mail had been a bitch lately. He smiled, looking at Tommy's picture sitting on his foot locker. When the computer beeped out its greeting he turned back, logged in and waited.

His smile grew when he saw the e-mail from Tommy. Immediately he clicked on it, waiting anxiously as it opened.

When it did he let out a burst of laughter at the picture and the caption.

[  
](http://tinypic.com?ref=1h5cea)

 _Portrait of a Doctor_

 ****

^v^

Jase typed up a quick response to the e-mail and shut his computer down. He went to sleep with a smile on his face, imagining Tommy's reaction.

^v^

Tommy opened his e-mail, grinning when he saw one from Jase. He'd been waiting for it since he'd sent the picture.

 _Rockstar,  
Just think how much bigger it is in person. Miss you.  
Love, Jase_

"Fucker," Tommy muttered typing out his own response and resolutely ignoring the hardening length in his pants.

 _Doc,  
Fucking tease. Miss you too.  
Love, Tommy_

Fingering the dog tag around his neck, Tommy whispered, "Stay safe, Jase."

 

 ****

The End


	17. Prompt #017: Midnight Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta.

 ****

Pictures at Midnight

 

Lying in his bunk, Tommy thumbed the unlock button on his phone, smiling when he saw there was an e-mail from Jase. He looked around to make sure he was alone before clicking it open.

It was a picture of a crystal clear night sky full of stars, constellations he wasn't familiar with.

 _Midnight in Afghanistan_ \- the caption read.

Tommy blinked, swallowing hard around the sudden lump in his throat. He touched the picture with his fingertip, tracing lightly over the night sky, before reading the rest of the e-mail.

 _Beautiful, but lonely here without you. Miss you, Jase_

 ****

^v^

He leaned out of his bunk, taking a picture of the darkened bus, capturing Ashley's arm hanging out of her curtain along with Cam's foot dangling out of hers.

Tommy re-opened his e-mail and typed out a quick response, pasting in his picture with its own caption.

 _Midnight on a Tour Bus_

He hit Send, thumbing his phone off, staring out into the darkness. He liked these late night e-mail sessions, both of them logging on at midnight their local time.

Midnight was magical. It felt like a secret only he and Jase shared, even if they weren't physically together.

 

 ****

The End


	18. Prompt #018: Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta. Title is from Johnny Cash's song "Hurt".

 ****

My Sweetest Thing

Tommy lay in his bunk trying not to listen to the chatter just outside the curtain. Everyone was still riding the high from the show. He wanted to join in, but the big gnawing ache inside him made it impossible.

Nothing had happened. Today wasn't special. It wasn't a holiday, an anniversary, or even a birthday. He just missed Jase so much that it was a physical ache. Jase had been in the desert for almost five months with no end in sight.

Tommy sighed, thumbing his phone on, stroking his finger over the picture of them.

"I miss you."

 ****

^v^

It didn't hurt this bad every day. Most days were fine. Then something would happen and suddenly Tommy was missing Jase. Today, it was Sauli. Not that he begrudged Adam time with Sauli, but it still hurt to watch them together while Jase was in a combat zone and Tommy was here alone, worrying.

His phone rang, startling him. He answered without looking.

"Hey, Rockstar."

His heart pounded. His throat clogged with emotion. A thousand things to say ran through his mind. A slow smile spread across his face, the weight lifting off his chest.

"Hey, Doc."

"Miss me?"

"Always."

 

 ****

The End.


	19. Prompt #019: You're doing it wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC and Adam/Sauli.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta. Also a special shout out to Moodwriter for her help with Sauli's voice. 

****

**TechFail! Tommy**

Tommy groaned in frustration, banging the mouse on the desk. "Stupid fucking computer," he swore, glancing at the clock again, balling up his fists. "FUCK!" he shouted.

"Hey, HEY!" Adam came out into the kitchen area of the bus. "You're gonna wake everyone up! 

What the hell?"

Tommy looked up at Adam, saw Sauli standing behind him rubbing his eyes. 

"Sorry." He looked at the laptop sheepishly. "S'posed to Skype Jase. S'not working."

Sauli pushed Adam aside, nudging Tommy over. "Hei muru, let me help you. You're doing it wrong." 

Within moments he had Skype up and was dialing Jase.

  
**^v^**   


"Hey babe. Oh, we have company?"

"Hi Jase." Sauli waved happily at the camera. 

Adam grinned from behind him. "Hi Jason."

"Hey," Tommy said softly, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the screen.

"We're just gonna, you know, um, yeah," Adam said. "Bye Jason."

"Bye Jase!" Sauli called, as Adam dragged him to the back of the bus.

"I couldn't get Skype to work. Sauli helped."

Laughter floated out from the computer. Tommy pouted at the screen. "Hey!"

"Baby, I love you and your complete tech fail."

"M'not a tech fail."

"Even Sauli said, 'you're doing it wrong.'"

  


**^v^**   


Tommy huffed out a sigh, barely restraining from flipping Jason the bird. "I miss you," he said instead.

"I know. But we're over halfway there."

Tommy's face lit up, a smile curling his lips. "Means I can start counting down for real now."

"Yeah, Rockstar, you can."

The screen was suddenly crowded with faces behind Jason, guys from his unit filling it, waving and shouting at Tommy, while Jason sat there, his face red. Some were nudging Jase with elbows, giving Tommy a thumb's up.

Tommy laughed. He leaned forward and said loudly. "Hey Doc? Privacy, you're doing it wrong."

 

  
**The End.**   


Hei muru means "Hi, Sweetie" 


	20. Prompt #019: Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC and Adam/Sauli.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta. ********

Party Favor

Tommy looked around at the glasses, the hats, the party favors and the noisemakers. His hand trailed over the table as he walked through the crowded room, lost in his thoughts. He glanced across the room to where Adam and Sauli were standing, arms around each other, laughter and love making their faces bright. 

Seeing them made his heart ache in the midst of so much celebrating, because he was alone. Adam spotted him and, after kissing Sauli on the cheek, made his way over, and wrapped Tommy up in a hug.

"He'll be home soon," Adam whispered.

"I know."

 

The End.


	21. Prompt #020: Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC and Adam/Sauli.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta. ****

Lifeline

His guitars, tacos, burritos, beer, whiskey, even his newfound liking of vodka, none of it worked. He still missed Jase so much it was like a physical ache at times. So he clutched his phone, carried it with him everywhere, including on stage, although he made sure Jase had the times and locations of the concerts. His phone was his main connection to Jase, his lifeline. He'd even started sleeping with the damn thing. 

Nobody said anything to him. Sauli gave him hugs whenever he saw him. Isaac was always dragging him off someplace. And Adam, well, he was Adam.

^v^

One night, Adam and Sauli had walked through the bunk area after finishing some movie they'd been watching. They found Tommy curled up in his bunk, curtain open, phone clutched in his hand, the screenpic of him and Jase casting an eerie blue glow in the darkness.

Sauli reached out, and Adam put a hand on his arm. "Just leave it."

Sauli frowned at him. "Tsk, muru, I was just going to cover him up."

Adam watched Sauli pull the blanket over Tommy. Then Adam leaned down and brushed hair off his forehead, kissing it gently. "He'll be home soon."

^v^

Tommy woke the next morning to the phone ringing in his hand.

"'lo?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, Rockstar, did I wake you?"

"Nope."

"Liar."

They talked for several minutes before Jase said he had to go, would call again soon. Tommy thumbed the phone off, clutching it, a dopey smile on his face. 

Adam chose that moment to emerge from his room, Sauli in tow. "Looks like someone's happy," he grinned, reaching over to ruffle Tommy's hair.

"Did your siippa call?" Sauli asked softly.

Tommy nodded happily. 

"Thank fuck, maybe you'll finally let go of your phone now." Adam exclaimed.

^v^

Sauli slapped Adam on the arm, glaring at him hard enough that Adam didn't even dare say 'ow', just pouted and rubbed at his arm. Sauli sat down next to Tommy on the bunk, sliding an arm around his shoulders. "Is he okay?"

Tommy smiled. "Yeah, he's good. He's gonna call again soon."

"Good. Now, breakfast?"

Tommy wrinkled his nose. "As long as it's not that juice shit you two have been drinking. That shit's nasty."

Laughter bubbled out of Sauli. "Juice for us, bacon for you. Come on," he stood up, offering his hand.

"Can I bring my phone?"

The End


	22. Prompt #021: "I never knew..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC and Adam/Sauli.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta. 

****

Sweet Surprise

****

Tommy trudged slowly down the hall to his hotel room. He could hear Adam and Sauli whispering behind him and he barely resisted the urge to turn and tell them to either say it out loud or shut the fuck up. Their stares weighed heavily on him as he slid his keycard into the slot and waited for the green light. 

He pushed the door open, and his jaw dropped. 

Rose petals covered the floor and dozens of candles were flickering throughout the room. He caught sight of a familiar bag, and his heart leapt up into his throat.

"Jason?" 

****

^v^

****

Tommy dropped his bag in the doorway, accidentally propping the door open. "Jason!" he called out again, anxiously.

Jason stepped out from the bathroom. He rocked backward nervously on his heels. "Hey Tommy," he said softly.

And then Tommy was flinging himself into Jason's arms, hugging him hard and crushing their lips together. Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy, one hand pulling him close and the other cupping the back of his head. They kissed until Tommy was sure his lips were bruised. The kiss broke, and Tommy looked at Jase.

"What, how did you? I –"

Jason laughed. "Adam."

****

^v^

****

"What? Adam? I don't understand." Confusion colored Tommy's face.

"I got a ninety-six hour pass. Knew you were in Germany and called Adam. He helped me set this up. Flew into Ramstein this morning and took the train over. You've got me for three days."

Tommy swallowed hard, his emotions too much and all over the place. "Three days?"

Jason smiled. "Yup, three days. Adam's arranged for my travel back to Ramstein from Berlin? I think?"

"Yes, Berlin," Adam's smug voice sounded from the doorway where he stood with Sauli, both of them looking like cats who'd gotten the cream.

****

^v^

****

Tommy stared at them in surprise. "You did this?"

Adam shrugged, his face coloring a bit. "It's just, you've been so lonely and I know how hard it is to be separated." He glanced at Sauli. "Sauli's been after me to help somehow and when Jason called, it all fell into place. All I did was make a few phone calls –"

Jason cleared his throat and looked around the room pointedly.

Adam blushed harder and Sauli bounced happily. "Okay, and we might have had something to do with, um, decorating the room and ordering you up some room service."

**^v^**

"We're going to leave you alone now," Sauli said, pulling Adam away from the door.

"Wait," Tommy said, jogging over to the door and hugging both of them. "Thank you, both of you."

Adam just squeezed the back of his neck, and Sauli kissed him on the cheek. "Go, your siippa needs you."

Tommy turned back, kicking his bag inside the door so it closed behind him. Slowly he walked back over to Jason, wrapped his arms around him and burrowed into his chest. "I’m glad you're here," he murmured.

"Me too." Jason kissed his temple. "Come on, let's eat."

****

^v^

****

Tommy pulled back and looked up at Jason. "Fuck eating! I haven't touched you in over six months! You have any idea how much I want your dick in my ass right now?"

Jason let out a loud burst of laughter. "I never knew you were such a romantic."

A snort escaped from Tommy as he pushed Jason back toward the bed. "You so totally did."

When they landed in a heap on the bed, legs tangled, Jason kissed him slow and sweet, brushing the fringe off his forehead. "I missed you."

Tommy pushed into his touch. "Missed you too." 

****

^v^

****

Two hours later, sweaty and sated, Tommy lay in Jason's arms, giggling as Jason's stomach growled.

"Told you I was hungry."

"Now who's being a romantic?"

"I never knew you were such a sadist," Jason pouted.

Tommy kissed his chest, sitting up. "Come on Doc, let's get you fed."

They ate sitting on the bed, Tommy leaning against Jason, resting his head on his shoulder, letting Jason feed him. Jason ruffled his hair when Tommy nipped at his fingers.

"I never knew you were such a sap."

Jason tilted Tommy's head up, looking him in the eyes. "Yeah you did."

****

The End

****


	23. Prompt #022: actions speak louder than words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC and Adam/Sauli.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta. ****

**But If You Have To Leave**

_But if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave._

His heart aching, Tommy ripped off his headphones and threw them across the room in disgust, barely missing Sauli who had just come downstairs.

"Hei, muru. Missing your siippa?" he asked sympathetically, picking up the headphones and sitting next to Tommy on the couch.

"No," Tommy answered stubbornly, laying his head on Sauli's shoulder.

"Hmm, what is it you Americans say? Actions say more than words?"

"Actions speak louder than words."

"Yes, that's it. It's okay to miss him," Sauli said, slipping his arm around Tommy's shoulders.

**^v^**

"Don't miss him," Tommy argued as Sauli's hold on his shoulders tightened.

"If you say so. Why throw your headphones then?"

"Fucking Evanescence, who put that shit on there?" Tommy grumbled.

Sauli brightened. "Oh I like them."

Tommy just glared at him.

"Maybe Jase did?"

"Maybe." Tommy sighed.

"Movie?"

"No fucking dramas."

"Ok, muru, horror it is." Sauli stood up to put in a dvd.

When he came back, Tommy pushed into his side again, and Sauli wrapped his arm around him. Adam found them asleep when he came back from his interviews, Jase's dog tags clutched in Tommy's hand.

**^v^**

Adam gently shook Sauli awake who immediately put a finger to his lips. Adam just quirked his eyebrow. Sauli slowly eased himself away from Tommy and Adam helped him lay Tommy down on the couch. They covered him with a blanket and made their way up to Adam's bedroom.

"Missing Jase?"

Sauli nodded. "Said he wasn't."

"Right. I saw the dog tags in his hands. He misses him. It was hard to have him here for three days and then have him leave again."

"But still good."

"Yeah, the look on his face," Adam mused.

"Actions speak louder than words."

**The End**


	24. Prompt #023: A crash with a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set BEFORE [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC and Adam/Sauli.
> 
> This is set BEFORE [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a prequel to original story.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta.

**Chance Encounter**

_A chance encounter with a stranger will change your life._

Tommy scoffed, throwing the newspaper in the recycling bin. Horoscopes were so bogus; he had no idea why Adam put so much stock in them. He checked his watch and realized he was late. He jumped into his car and headed over to Monte's house.

It wasn't until hours later, when he was home nursing a fucked up ankle, that he remembered his horoscope that morning. He dug around in his pocket, pulling out the card the ER doc had given him.

_Jason Dickman, MD_

Tommy fingered the card thoughtfully.

**The End**


	25. Prompt #024: Sex Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta. 

**I Can Feel You Breathe**

They'd been in the desert for a month and were bored out of their skulls. Couple that with the sheer exhaustion and they were all punch drunk. They'd been talking about the things from home they missed most. Restaurants, tv shows, family and eventually it got down to their significant others.

"Fuck, I miss my girl. Her hair, her eyes, her boobs, fuck, even her ass, what I wouldn't give to have my hands on her ass right now."

"Perv!" Steve yelled, throwing a shoe at Michael.

"What you don't miss your girl?"

"Woman." Steve sent him a withering glare.

**^v^**

"What about you Jase, there something you miss about your boy?"

"Man." Steve sent Michael another scornful stare. "Why must you always make them younger? Something you want to tell us?"

"Fuck off," Michael growled good-naturedly. "And why don't you go first instead of Jase? I asked you first."

"Fine, my WOMAN cooks the best enchiladas this side of the border AND she makes the best noises ever during sex. Fuck just thinking about them gets me hard." He cupped his crotch leering at Mike lewdly.

Mike flipped him the finger before looking over at Jase and arching his eyebrow.

**^v^**

Jase thought about Tommy for a moment, about all the things he missed. His laugh, his smile, the way he bit his lip when he was really into the music he was playing. He missed being in cahoots with Adam and Sauli and dumping Tommy into Adam's pool, because Tommy always came up hissing like a cat. 

He missed the feel of Tommy's skin under his fingertips, the touch of Tommy's lips, the way he tasted, the way he smelled, the way he moved, and the incredible noises Tommy made when they had sex, all wanton, needy, and desperate. 

"Jase?"

**^v^**

Startled, Jason opened his eyes, suddenly glad it was dark and they couldn't see the flush to his cheeks or the ill-timed boner he was now sporting. "Um," he stuttered. "There's a lot of things I miss. You really want me to go into all of them?"

"Well, give us something?"

"Yeah," Mike piped up. "Does he have a nice ass? Does he make really hot sex noises when you're giving it to him?"

Steve laughed. "Fuck Mike, you're such a perv. We know what you're missing the most."

"Fucker, don't tell me you aren't."

"Just him," Jason said simply.

**The End**


	26. Prompt #025: Private vs. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Adam/Sauli and Tommy/OMC.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta and Minxie for the preread. 

**Crossing A Line**

Sauli knew that smile on Adam's face. It was his public smile. It wasn't the smile he got when they were alone, when it was just the two of them, only inches apart. It wasn't the smile Tommy or Leila got either; those were special smiles. No, this was Adam's public smile and most days he pulled it off just fine, but today it wasn't quite reaching his eyes.

Sauli felt Tommy tense beside him when one of the fans asked a question about Afghanistan and he reached out and took Tommy's hand in his. 

"No comment," Adam replied brusquely.

**^v^**

"Why would they ask him that?" Tommy whispered to Sauli.

"Muru, they ask him everything," Sauli whispered back. "Don't worry, he's got this."

But Sauli worried. He could see the tension in Adam's shoulders, could just make out the angry lines around his eyes. The DJ was being unnecessarily intrusive and Adam was angry. Sauli knew Adam had a lot of patience but when it came to people he loved, sometimes it wasn't enough.

Fans were asking those questions because Tommy had joined promo. Most of them weren't looking at Adam. They were looking at Tommy, watching for his reaction. 

**^v^**

Sauli squeezed Tommy's hand tighter.

"That's private," Adam's terse tone floated back to them. 

Adam's handler came over to the microphone and smiled, asking if there were any final questions. He had a soothing hand on Adam's back.

"Have you heard from Jason?" someone shouted.

Adam growled and turned away, holding out a hand for Sauli, who grabbed it pulling Tommy along with them. Fans and the DJ shouted behind them, clamoring for attention. Adam stopped at the door, turning, glaring at them angrily.

"Promo tour is public. Jason is private. Public versus private. Look it up. We're done here."

**The End**


	27. Prompt #026: "I guess it's finally time to tell you..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Adam/Sauli and Tommy/OMC.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Aislinntlc for the beta. 

**Shocking Revelation**

Tommy looked at Adam, could see Sauli standing just a few steps away, the sun glinting off his reflective sunglasses. Tommy's heart pounded in his chest, excitement and nervousness making his nerves thrum. 

****

"Um, I guess it's finally time to tell you…" his voice trailed off.

Adam raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I'm in love with Jason."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Really? Tell me something the whole world didn't already know, Tommy Joe."

"I'm moving in with him."

"Now THAT is new information, kind of; you're already living in his place."

"Just wanted to get that out there."

"Good to know."

**The End.**


	28. Prompt #027: communicating without words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are THREE sets of drabbles for this prompt. The first is Adam/Tommy. It is completely separate from the other two sets.
> 
> The second and third set of drabbles are Adam/Sauli and they are connected, the second one is a follow on to the first.
> 
> There are BDSM elements/themes in all.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Aislinntlc for the beta and to Wynkat and Minxie for the prereads and hand holding *HUGS*. 

****

**Flying**

Adam looked down at Tommy, stretched out, bound to the bed, candlelight casting a soft glow that flickered over his bare skin.

He skimmed his hands over the unblemished paleness of Tommy’s ass. Tommy trembled under his touch and Adam couldn’t help but shiver himself at the vision before him. 

His gorgeous lover looked like a sacrifice - bound and delivered personally to him. Except Adam knew it was exactly the opposite. He was the one wrapped around Tommy's little finger. 

Tommy shifted in anticipation. Adam raised the flogger, his free hand leaving Tommy's hip in an unspoken warning. 

**^v^**

Tommy moved under the strikes of the flogger, undulating under its caress. The more he pushed into the blows the more Adam wanted to give him. 

He knew when Tommy started flying, could tell by the blissed out look in his eyes and the way his body went completely lax in his restraints.

Adam paused. Tommy whimpered, a soft muffled sound that broke the silence for the first time. Adam reached out and ran his hand over Tommy's ass, feeling the heat radiating off the reddened skin. Satisfied, he drew the flogger back, letting it fly again, pushing Tommy higher. 

**The End**

**Breaking The Silence**

Adam knelt, hands clasped behind his back, head bowed, eyes closed, in perfect submission. He shivered when a hand trailed across his shoulders. It had taken so much to get him to this point, so many voices that needed quieting, so much pressure to be 'on' that needed releasing.

The hand on the back of his neck said "So good for me," even though no words were spoken.

Adam failed to suppress the smile that blossomed from the pride he felt and soft lips brushed his temple in reward expressing _beautiful, perfect,_ and _love_ , filling his heart even more.

****

^v^

The deerskin flogger brushed his skin and he shuddered. Sliding forward he prostrated himself, waiting. Leather slid across his back, whisper soft before hissing through the air, landing with a noisy _thwack._ It was startlingly loud in the silence. 

Adam quickly sank into its rhythm, feeling the burn _release_ spread across his back down to his legs. His cock hung heavy between them, balls aching as need stretched him thin. He felt the cry building inside threatening to burst free and split the air. 

An errant blow caught his cock and pain _pleasure_ exploded. 

A broken plea spilled out. 

"Please."

**The End**

**Forgiven**

Adam's 'please' shattered the silence, broke the spell that had settled over them. They both breathed heavily into the quiet and Adam shifted, swaying his hips back and forth, silently begging for more. His head hung down in an unspoken apology.

The flogger whistled through the air again, landing heavy and punishing on his skin but the next blow was lighter, like a caress. It said _you're forgiven_ and moved on, skillfully wielded by his lover's firm hand. 

The blows made him want to submit rather than chase his orgasm, accept that it would be given to him in time.

**^v^**

Sauli stood back, admiring his handiwork. Adam's back and ass were pink, bordering on red in spots. Adam himself was panting, sweat a shiny sheen on his skin, hair plastered to his forehead. 

But Sauli knew Adam was close. He could see his cock still hanging heavy and hard between his legs. It wouldn't take but a few strokes, or simply the heat of his mouth and Adam would let go. With his permission of course.

He bent down, kissing each reddened cheek, his lips lingering. Reaching from behind, he wrapped a hand around Adam's cock and Adam whimpered.

"Now."

**The End**


	29. Prompt #028: Unfortunate Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC.
> 
> This is set a year after [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela Cat for the beta. 

**Timing Is Everything**

Tommy watched as Jase moved around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on whatever dish he was preparing for their big Thanksgiving feast. Both families were coming so it was kind of a big deal. 

Jason's shirt stretched tightly across his back, the cotton fabric barely containing the shifting muscles underneath. 

Licking his lips, Tommy felt his dick harden in his jeans, imagining those muscles moving under his hands. He glanced quickly at the clock and let out a disappointed sigh. 

Jason turned. "You okay?" His eyes raked up and down Tommy's body, and then he smirked. "Well, that's unfortunate."

**The End**


	30. Prompt #029: Performance Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, no particular time frame, but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, no particular time frame, but all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela Cat for the beta. 

**Red Dead Fail**

"I don't even know how to use these controllers," Jason complained, throwing the game controller on the table in disgust.

"Aww baby, it's not that hard. You just use this button to shoot and this…"

Tommy's voice faded into the background as Jase stared at him. He'd never really played video games before, and Tommy was so good. Jase could do everything else. He really wanted to show Tommy he could do this.

The game started. And ended. Jase died within the first thirty seconds. He gaped at Tommy who just hugged him.

"I swear, this has never happened before."

**^v^**

Tommy just snorted into Jase's neck. "Wanna try again?"

"Yes."

"Okay." 

Tommy reset the game and hit play.

"Fuck!" Jase yelled, dying again a mere sixty-five seconds in.

"Hey, you made it twice as long this time."

Jason scowled at the screen and Tommy laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

"My baby, so competitive," he murmured.

"Again."

Next round he made it a full two minutes.

"Hey, you're getting better."

"I'd be better with a gun," Jason muttered darkly.

"You have a gun."

Jason gaped at him and Tommy just winked mischievously.

"Hoping you'll use it soon. Might help."

**^v^**

"And how might using my 'gun' help?"

Tommy set his controller down and slid over into Jase's lap, rocking his hips slowly. "Because relaxing always helps performance anxiety. Trust me, I know."

Jase grabbed Tommy's hips, thrusting up against him. "And just how do you know this?"

Rolling his eyes, Tommy bent down and licked Jason's ear. "Why do you think I keep your picture in my guitar case?" He sucked Jase's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling at it with his teeth. "Just take a deep breath, think of what you'd really like to do and just play."

"Fuck playing."

**The End.**


	31. Prompt #030: Trespassing Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set AFTER the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.
> 
> The picture Jase is looking at can be found [Here](http://adam-pictures.com/albums/8/NNN%20Awards/43.jpg) at Adam-pictures.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela Cat for the beta. 

**No Trespassing**

Jason stared at the screen, reaching up, touching it with his fingers, tracing over Tommy's form. He enlarged it and couldn't help the spike of jealousy that stabbed through him at the sight of Adam's necklace on _his_ Tommy. He knew it meant nothing. Hell, Adam had loaned him stuff before.

"Hey, whatchu doin?" Tommy asked sliding his arms around Jase's shoulders, kissing his neck. 

"Nothing." Jase said, closing the window.

"Oh my God, are you still staring at the necklace?"

"No," came Jase's sullen reply, turning his chair.

"You're jealous." Tommy laughed, sliding around into Jase's lap.

"Am not."

 ****

 **^v^**

"You are!"

Jase pulled back and glared at Tommy. "So what if I am? He's hot. You have a history. I mean, Jesus, he's wearing lace-up leather pants and looks like a fucking sex god."

Tommy took Jase's face in his hands. "Yes, but he and Sauli have been together for almost three years and we've been together for almost two. They're happy and we're happy, so what's a little necklace sharing between friends? And, besides, haven't we moved past that? I mean, fuck, come on Jase."

Jase could hear the frustration in Tommy's voice and he dropped his gaze.

 ****

 **^v^**

"Hey," Tommy said softly, stroking his face. "Look at me."

Jase raised his eyes, meeting Tommy's. 

"I love you. I chose you. I didn't go through a fucking deployment only to suddenly decide I have the hots for my boss, not to mention best friend." He looked at Jase pointedly.

"I just don't like people touching my things," Jase mumbled sheepishly.

Tommy rolled his eyes, laughing. "Oh my fuck you are such a caveman." He slid off Jase's lap, grabbing his hand. "Come on. Pound me into the mattress. Leave your mark on me."

"Yeah?" Jase's eyes lit up.

"Yup."

 ****

 **^v^**

An hour later, a fucked out sleeping Tommy lay boneless across Jase's chest, his blond hair fanned out, his breathing deep and even. Jase stroked his fingers through Tommy's hair, grinning at the weight on his chest and the scent of sex in the air. 

He glanced down at the two purple marks on Tommy's neck and allowed himself a smug smile. Tommy had rehearsal tomorrow, and Jase had made sure the marks would be visible. Deep down, he knew he didn't have anything to prove to anyone. Tommy was his. But sometimes it didn't hurt to advertise that fact. 

**The End**


	32. Prompt #031: such a beautiful release, you inside of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC, Adam/Sauli, and Adam/Tommy Friendship
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set AFTER the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to the previous chapter but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela Cat for the beta. 

**Not That Easy**

_"Such a beautiful release, you inside of me."_

The words echoed through Tommy's headphones. He was trying to learn the guitar parts, but this song was so hard. Not because the music was difficult, but because the lyrics were just so raw, so emotional, and so vulnerable. And Adam's voice was ethereal in its beauty, the song haunting. 

That particular line made Tommy think of what Jase looked like when they were having sex; his face awash with pleasure as he thrust feverishly into Tommy's body, both of them at their most vulnerable and open just like in the song. 

**^v^**

Tommy's hands shook a bit as he strummed the guitar. The image of Jase inside of him was breathtaking. It made his heart clench in his chest, sent blood rushing south. Jase was the only person he'd let see 'underneath' everything. The thought of losing him, terrified Tommy. Hearing Adam sing about vulnerability and fear brought back the crushing panic he'd felt while Jase was on deployment, the worry that had weighed him down when Jase was outside the fence. There'd been no communication, and he'd come to realize that he didn't want to live without Jase in his life.

****

**^v^**

Tommy had no poker face and he knew it. When they performed, all those emotions would be right there for everyone to see and capture with a zoom lens. And then those images would be posted online. 

His love for Jase, his fear of losing him, his desire for him, everything he felt for Jason would be everywhere he looked and everyone would know. It wasn't shame over his feelings. It was that it was too much, too personal, and he didn't want to let all those people inside, let alone underneath.

That was Jase's place, and Jase's place alone.

**^v^**

"I can't do this," he whispered.

"Yes, you can," Adam said softly, pulling the headphones off. "If I can sing it, you can play it."

Tommy met Adam's eyes, showed him the fear he felt at opening himself up like that. Adam wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together. "We can be vulnerable together. And when we're done? We have Sauli and Jase to make it better."

"Promise?"

Adam grinned. "I do."

Tommy played, Adam sang, all their vulnerabilities exposed. True to Adam's word, when they finished, Tommy found himself wrapped in Jase's arms. 

**^v^**

"Adam was right, you know," Jase whispered into Tommy's ear. "I knew you could do it."

Tommy tightened his arms around Jase. "Because of you."

Jase pulled back, grabbing Tommy's face with his hands. "No, because of you and that beautiful man over there, both of you letting everyone in like that, seeing the two of you at your most raw. They connected emotionally with the music. It was breathtaking and powerful and this tour is going to be incredible! Now, come on. Sauli said he made pancakes for the party Adam's having back at their place, and I’m starving."

**^v^**

Shoving at Jase playfully, Tommy let him pull him over to where Adam and Sauli were standing with a crowd of admirers. 

Adam winked at him, mouthing the words 'we did it'. 

Tommy grinned.

Sauli bounded forward, wrapping Tommy and Jase up in enthusiastic hugs. "The concert was amazing, you were amazing," he squeezed Tommy again, turning to beam at Adam.

"Adam was his usual amazing self," Tommy finished for him.

Adam stepped forward, enveloping him in a rib-cracking hug. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Tommy whispered, "it was all you though. You chose it." 

"But _we_ performed it. Together."

**^v^**

Tommy smiled, pushing into Adam's embrace, kissing his jaw. "You said it was going to be awesome. This tour is gonna kick ass."

"I hope so," Adam said softly.

Pulling back, Tommy frowned at him. "Nope, no more doubts, not after tonight. You're gonna kill it all over the world. And we're gonna do it together, all of us."

Adam squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Tommy's right, no more doubts. Tonight, we celebrate." Sauli interrupted. 

Jase's stomach let out a rumble, and they all laughed. 

Tommy clapped his hands once. "Okay, enough mushy stuff. Let's eat. My man is starving."

**The End**


	33. Prompt #032: iceberg, just the tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC, Adam/Sauli, and Adam/Tommy Friendship
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set during the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to earlier chapters but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela Cat for the beta. 

**Like Air**

Jase watched the video on youtube and then replayed the last few seconds. After his fifth time, he just shook his head, laughing, and started it over, trying to listen to the lyrics and get his eyes off Adam long enough to focus on his own boyfriend. 

No question about it: Sauli was one lucky bastard. Adam was hot, ridiculous and sexy all wrapped up in one gorgeous talented package. And Sauli got to see it live. Unlike Jase, who was stuck watching Tommy have a blast from Afghanistan. 

Fuck, he missed Tommy like air.

Iceberg, just the tip, indeed.

**The End.**


	34. Prompt #033: Staring at the ceiling in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set during the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to earlier chapters but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela Cat for the beta. 

**Where He Belongs**

Jase lay in the dark staring at the ceiling. Tommy was out in the living room, doing fuck all instead of being in here where he should be. They'd gotten into a fight earlier. Jase couldn't even remember how it started, but they'd ended up yelling at each other and he'd stormed off to the bedroom. And now here he was alone. 

He rolled onto his side, unable to look away from Tommy's empty place. Stretching his hand out, he ran his fingers over the cold sheets. The ache in his heart was too much. He had to do something.

**^v^**

Throwing the sheets off, Jase stood up and walked to the door, opening it quietly and padding silently out to the front room. Tommy was curled up on the couch, a blanket covering him, staring mindlessly at the flickering tv. He started when Jase knelt down in front of him, then pushed into his touch as Jase brushed the hair off his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Jase whispered. "Please come to bed with me?"

"I'm sorry too," Tommy apologized, throwing the blanket off and launching himself into Jase's arms.

Relieved laughter bubbled out of Jase's chest as Tommy bowled him over.

**^v^**

"What made you come out?" Tommy asked.

Jase leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and I was alone. I spent a whole fucking year alone in the desert staring at the night sky. I don't wanna do that now. I want you in bed with me where you belong. I don't even remember what we were fighting about."

"Me neither, and I was cold out here."

"Fuck, Tommy, I'm so sorry." Jase pressed their foreheads together.

"Me too. Can you just be kissing me now? Please?" 

Jase saw the regret and sorrow in Tommy's eyes. 

**^v^**

Pulling back, he kissed Tommy again, rained kisses all over his face, all the while breathing words of love, apology and forgiveness. He gathered Tommy up in his arms, pushing himself up when Tommy's legs wrapped around his waist. 

When they got to the bedroom, Jase set Tommy down and cupped his face with his hands, pressing their lips together, sighing when Tommy opened right up for his tongue. His hold on Tommy tightened just as Tommy pulled him closer. 

"I'm sorry for what I said." Tommy's lips ghosted over Jase's neck as he whispered against his skin.

"Me too."

**^v^**

Teeth clashed and limbs tangled as Tommy and Jase scrambled onto the bed. It was a mad rush but then Jase was finally pushing into Tommy, bare skin against bare skin, and it was like no home he'd ever known. "I love you," he gasped out, rolling his hips down against Tommy's.

Tommy bit into Jase's shoulder, the pain blossoming out and mixing with the pleasure Jase was feeling as he continued fucking into Tommy. 

It didn't take either of them long to reach shuddering orgasms, not quite together but close enough, leaving them both panting in each other's arms.

**^v^**

Sated and calm, Jase rubbed a hand up and down Tommy's back as Tommy kissed his chest. Jase tilted his head, placing a kiss on the top of Tommy's, feeling Tommy's lips curl up into a smile against his skin. Things were better now. They'd talked things over, figured out what had set them both off, admitted it was something stupid, and had both vowed to try not to let it happen again.

This time the sex was slow, sensual, loving and all about forgiveness.

"Fighting fucking sucks," Tommy murmured, kissing Jase's chest again. "But the makeup sex is awesome."

**The End.**


	35. Prompt #034: Crossovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are THREE SEPARATE sets of drabbles. 
> 
> The first is a continuation of a verse I started for the Vampires prompt, [The Lion and The Lamb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/267078/chapters/420458), which was continued in [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/357988>One%20Good%20Day</a>%20and%20is%20a%20crossover%20with%20Buffy%20The%20Vampire%20Slayer.%0A%0AThe%20second%20is%20a%20crossover%20with%20Torchwood.%0A%0AThe%20third%20is%20a%20crossover%20with%20Battlestar%20Galactica.%0A%0AAll%20three%20are%20either%20Adam/Tommy%20or%20implied%20Adam/Tommy</myroot>)

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the beta work on the first one, Aislinntlc for the beta work on the second, and cjharknessgirl for the beta work on the third.

**Because It's Wrong**

Tommy glared at Adam. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"I've been around a hell of a lot longer than you, so I'd say that pretty much makes me an expert."

"You can't tell me not to go after them, get Ryan back. Just don't even try."

"You're my bonded. I'm bigger and stronger, so yes, I can."

"What the fuck ever. I'm going. And I swear to fuck, if you try to stop me, I will chain you up with silver."

Tommy stalked out of the room, muttering about know-it-all vampires. 

"I can still hear you."

**^v^**

Angrily Tommy flipped Adam off, even though he knew Adam couldn't see it. He stuffed stakes and holy water in his backpack, shrugged it on and headed for the door.

"Oh no, you don't." Adam stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"Get out of my way, Adam. I'm going after them with or without your help."

"With. Because you're not going alone."

"Then get some damn weapons. We're leaving."

In a flash, Adam had Tommy by the throat and pinned to the door. "We are so discussing this when we get home."

"Fine. Let me go."

**^v^**

"You know this won't be easy," Adam warned as they stood outside, looking through the windows.

"I know, but Ryan's just a kid. He doesn't deserve this. And I'm sure as hell not letting them turn him."

"Vampires kill and turn people all the time."

"Yeah, and I kill vampires. Remember? I'm the Slayer. Besides he's a friend of Mia's and I'm doing her a favor."

"Ryan might not appreciate it."

"Well, Ryan's an idiot. Pretty sure he's figured that out by now."

Tommy watched Ryan plead for his life through the window.

"He better be worth it," Adam muttered.

**^v^**

Three hours later, bloodied and bruised, Tommy limped back through the door with Adam's help. "Don't even think about saying I told you so or you'll find yourself sleeping alone."

"For how long?" Adam asked innocently.

Tommy just glared at him. "We got Ryan back, didn't we?"

"Only because we did it my way," Adam answered smugly.

"Give it up, I'm not saying it," Tommy muttered, slumping down onto the couch, his face contorted in pain.

"S'okay, baby, I know you mean it." Adam ruffled Tommy's hair on his way to the kitchen.

Tommy flipped him off again. "Fuck you."

**^v^**

Suddenly Adam was back, sniffing at the side of Tommy's neck, licking it. "The only one doing any fucking tonight will be me."

Tommy shivered and closed his eyes, hating and loving the way Adam made him feel. "I hurt," he whispered.

Adam kissed the side of Tommy's head. "I know, baby, gimme a minute and I'll fix it."

Tommy's phone rang, and he let out a loud "ow" as he answered it. "'lo?"

He listened for a second then turned to glare at Adam. "You called Buffy on me?"

Shrugging, Adam handed him a warm mug. "I needed backup."

Buffy ranted for a few minutes over the phone at him before Adam finally relieved him of it reassuring Buffy that yes Tommy was okay and no Tommy wouldn't be going off half-cocked anymore. Tommy heard her threaten to send Faith, and Adam again reassured her that everything was fine before promising to call her in a couple of days.

"I suppose you're proud of yourself," Tommy said dryly as Adam sat down next to him.

"Yup."

Tommy leaned against him, resting his head on Adam's shoulder, and Adam pulled him in close.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Okay, baby."

**^v^**

Tommy just snorted, and Adam kissed the top of his head.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. A nice hot shower will do you some good."

Lethargy filled Tommy, but he let Adam pull him up and lead him toward the bathroom. "What did you put in that tea?"

"A little of this, little of that."

"A little blood?"

"Maybe."

"Adam," Tommy whined.

"What? You needed it. You're already healing."

"I can heal on my own just fine."

"But my blood makes it faster. Besides, Buffy said I could."

"When?"

"That talk she had with me after our bonding."

**^v^**

Tommy narrowed his eyes as he looked at Adam suspiciously. "She just gave you carte blanche to share blood with me?"

Adam had the grace to look chagrined. "Well, no, but she did say I could in extreme circumstances."

Sighing, Tommy stepped under the hot water. "She meant if I'm close to dying."

"No, I'm pretty sure that would turn you."

Adam's arms slid around his waist and he nuzzled into Tommy's neck. "I'll make you a deal. I won't share blood with you without asking first if you stop acting ridiculous and putting yourself at risk all the time."

**^v^**

"You know I can't do that." Tommy stiffened in Adam's arms.

"Not asking you to stop slaying, you know I would never do that. Just asking you to remember you don't need to keep doing it with a death wish. You've got someone who wants you around for a really long time."

"I know," Tommy mumbled, turning his head and kissing Adam's chest. "I know."

"Then please start acting like it. You have no idea how much it scares me when you don't."

Tommy turned around, looking up into Adam's eyes. He could see the fear and despair in them.

**^v^**

He stretched up onto his toes, kissing Adam, nipping lightly at his lips. "Okay."

Adam drew back, searching his eyes. "That's it? Just okay?"

Tommy nodded, snuggling back into Adam's chest. "Yup, that's it. From now on, when I go out to risk my life, I'll go out with a plan."

"Smart ass," Adam replied, slapping him on the ass to emphasize his point.

"Hey." Tommy pouted. "I'm injured."

"You're already healing and that didn't hurt." He tightened his arms around Tommy. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now get me clean so you can get me dirty again."

Adam laughed.

**The End**

**Weevil Hunting With Ianto**

Tommy walked out the back door of the venue and stood outside in the alley. He leaned up against the brick wall and just breathed. They'd been burning the candle at both ends and he just needed some air, some 'Tommy time'. He knew he wouldn't have long before someone – _Adam_ \-- came looking for him. 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly, like Adam had taught him. But running footsteps broke his concentration and he opened his eyes, pushing off the wall right into the path of a man in a three piece suit. 

**^v^**

The two of them went down hard. Pain exploded in Tommy's back and his belly as he hit the pavement and the wind was knocked out of him. 

"Fuck." Tommy winced as the dude moved around on top of him. "Can you," Tommy grunted again. "Can you get off me? Please?"

"Sorry," blue eyes stared down at him as a decidedly Welsh voice apologized. "You kind of stepped out in front of me."

"What the fuck were you doing running down an alley?"

"My job," the man answered flatly, brushing his pants off with a disgusted look on his face.

**^v^**

The door behind them burst open and Adam came running out. "Are you okay? I heard a crash out here."

He came in close, hand clutching at Tommy's elbow, raking his eyes over Tommy's body checking for injuries.

"I'm fine Adam. It's just this guy," Tommy waved his hand at the guy in the suit, "was running down the alley without looking where he was going and ran right into me."

Instantly Adam turned to the guy, fixing him with a glare. "What the fuck? You could have hurt him! You could have broken his arm or his hand."

"And?"

**^v^**

"And?" Adam asked incredulously. "He's my guitarist. He needs his hands. I need his hands. Just be careful next time." He turned back to Tommy. "You sure you're okay, baby?"

Tommy nodded as Adam reached up and brushed Tommy's fringe off his forehead. "I'm okay, really."

"Is there a problem here? Ianto?"

Both Tommy and Adam looked up at the new American voice. The man was tall, wore some sort of long swishy coat and was staring at them with bright blue eyes and a blinding but not quite real smile.

"No problem, Jack. Just a bit of a collision." 

**^v^**

"You boys new in town?" Jack flashed them a flirty smile.

Adam rolled his eyes and Tommy had to stifle a laugh. Adam straightened up and smiled. "Just passing through. We've got a concert tonight and then tomorrow we're off to London. You from around here?"

"Here and there," Jack leered at him.

"Jack," Ianto warned.

"What?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. 

"Look, are we done here? Because we have a soundcheck to finish." 

"We're done when I say we are. Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Adam Lambert, and this is Tommy Joe Ratliff, my guitarist your friend almost maimed."

**^v^**

"I didn't almost maim him." Ianto turned to Jack. "I didn't."

Jack held up his hands at Ianto, reassuring him before turning and stepping up close to Adam, looking him in the eye.

"How long did you say you were in town for?"

Adam stared him straight in the eye, smirking slightly. "I didn't."

Jack looked at him expectantly.

Rolling his eyes, Adam reluctantly answered. "Just the night."

Jack smiled back. "Good. We won't have any problems then, will we?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Adam," Tommy warned, stepping closer to grab his hand. "Let's just get back to soundcheck, okay? Please?"

**^v^**

Adam stared at Jack hard, for what seemed like forever to Tommy, before Adam's public smile slipped onto his face. He squeezed Tommy's hand, shrugging. 

"Nothing." He turned to Tommy, clearly dismissing the other two men. "Come on baby, let's get you inside so we can finish soundcheck."

Kissing the side of Tommy's head, Adam pulled him toward the door. 

"Come to the show, it's gonna rock." Adam called out. 

"Maybe we will," Jack shouted back. 

Adam and Tommy disappeared into the building. Jack turned as Ianto muttered, "Who does he think he is, strutting around here like some peacock."

**^v^**

Jack slung his arm around Ianto's shoulder. "We can't all be young and fabulous. Now weren't we chasing a Weevil?" 

Ianto smiled as Jack got closer. "Jack, work to do. Then we'll see."

Heaving out an exaggerated sigh, Jack grudgingly agreed. "Fine, work first, play later. Happy?"

The smile that appeared on Ianto's face could have lit the entire alley for a week. "Very happy," he kissed Jack's cheek and took his hand. "How do you feel about attending a concert when we're done?" 

"I hear there's a pretty amazing singer in town."

Ianto threw his head back and laughed.

**The End**

**Everyone Has a Skill**

Lee walked into Joe's and sat down at the bar. He asked for his usual and drank it, staring down at the bar top, he didn't even look up when someone sat next to him. But he did when he heard the voice, because he'd never forget that voice.

"Adam?" Lee turned in shock to look at the man next to him, the man who looked nothing like the red-haired chubby kid he played with as a child. 

"Lee?" Adam's face lit up with a smile. "Oh my gods, Lee!" He pulled Lee into a hug which Lee quickly returned.

**^v^**

"How," Lee paused for a moment. "How did you survive?"

Adam sobered immediately and took a drink. "I was en route to Tauron when they hit Caprica. I lost my entire family."

"I was here for the decom ceremony. I lost Gianne. " Lee took a drink himself and then looked at Adam curiously. "How did you get here?"

"The ship I was on was part of the Fleet your Dad picked up. I'm eternally grateful for that."

"A lot of people are," Lee replied, taking another drink.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You look good. Different but really good."

"Thanks."

**^v^**

They drank in silence for several minutes.

"I followed in Grandpa Joe's footsteps. Became a lawyer. That's why I was on my way to Tauron. I was going to see a client. Wonder if she's still alive," Adam mused softly. He stood up, putting some cubits on the bar and nodding to Joe. "Hey," he said turning to Lee. "Tell your old man I said hello and thank you."

"Good for you," Lee smiled tightly at him. "Next time I see the Admiral, I will."

"Thanks. Take care of yourself."

"You too." Lee raised his glass. "So say we all."

**The End**


	36. Prompt #035: I want your naked love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set after the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to earlier chapters but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Wynkat for the beta.

 

 

****

****

****

**You Inside Of Me**

 

 

Jase lay in the darkness, Tommy tucked under his arm, head resting on Jase's chest.  The windows were open, the evening breeze cooling the sweat on their skin. 

"Fuck, that was amazing."

Laughter rumbled through Jase's chest.  He bent forward, kissing the top of Tommy's head.  "Yeah, it was.  I missed you."

Lips pressed to his chest.  "Missed you too."

"It was awesome though, right?"

"Playing for Adam always is."

"Good."  Jase went quiet for a moment.  "This was a big step for us, tonight, I mean."

Tommy turned in his arms and kissed him.  "I've always wanted you bare."

**^v^**

"Yeah?"

Jase could feel the heat as it stole across Tommy's cheeks.

"Yeah.  I mean, you gave me that sick excited feeling from the beginning."

"Nah, that was just the pain talking."

"Shut up, fucker.  I'm trying to be romantic and shit."  Tommy pinched Jase's nipple.

"Ow!"  Jase rubbed over his abused nipple, scowling at Tommy.

"You know I can't see you."

"Obviously still effective."

"Whatever," Tommy shifted in his arms.  "Oh," he moved again.  "Oh."

"What?"

Tommy surged up and kissed him hard.  "I can feel you."

His hand moved over Tommy's ass and he felt the wetness.

"OH."

**^v^**

"Sorry," Jase said, moving to get out of bed.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To get something to clean up."

Tommy's hand grabbed his wrist.  "Don't."

Jase turned back to him, just able to make out Tommy's face in the moonlight. 

"Don't.  It means you're finally mine, you're inside me –" he was struggling with his words but Jase knew what he meant. 

Jase let Tommy pull him back down and then rolled them so Tommy was on top.  He stroked the fringe off Tommy's forehead.  "I want you to do the same for me.  Make me yours, only yours."

**^v^**

Tommy crushed their lips together and their tongues clashed.  Soon limbs were tangling, the sheet twisted around their ankles as Jase scrabbled for the lube they'd kicked off the bed earlier. 

Jase knew he wouldn't last long, not with Tommy thrusting inside him, the friction of skin on skin so much more intense.  And then Jase was holding a shuddering Tommy through his orgasm, while he panted with the aftershocks of his own.

Curled up together in the dark, the evening breeze cooling the fresh sheen of sweat on their skin, words of love were whispered, _promised_ with no barriers.

 

 

****

**The End**

 


	37. Prompt #036: steel to my trembling lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set after the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to earlier chapters but um...not really.
> 
> These two drabbles are only connected in that they take place AFTER the sequel but are not related to each other, they happen at different points in the timeline.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

 

Thanks to Wynkat1313 for the beta on the first one and to Minxie for the beta on the second.

**One Shot and My Lover Goes Down**

Jase tipped the flask back, the whiskey burning its way in past his trembling lips and his throat that has been too tight for hours.  Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he slid the flask into his back pocket.

"Jase?  You out here?"

Jase didn't say anything in hopes that he wouldn't find him, because right now Adam is the last person he wants to see.

"Jase?"

Footsteps rounded the corner and there he was.  Jase shrank from the sight of him.

"Fuck, Jase, are you okay?"

Fear and shame clawed at his throat, stealing his voice. 

**^v^**

Frantically he shook his head, screwing his eyes shut and trying to block out the images that kept appearing before them.

"Hey," Adam said soothingly, tentatively resting his hands on Jase's shoulders. 

Jase stiffened under his touch but didn't move away.  Adam rubbed his hands up and down Jase's arms.  "He's gonna be okay."

Looking up at him sharply, Jase shook his head.  But Adam's grip on his arms tightened.  "Yes, he is.  Doc just said so.  You should come in, go see him."

Finally finding his voice, Jase shook his head again.  "I can't," he whispered hoarsely.

"You can."

**^v^**

"He needs you," Adam admonished him. 

"I failed him," Jase whispered, putting voice to why he was out here.

"No.  NO!" Adam shook him.  "You didn't.  You saved him.  If it hadn't been for you, he would never have made it to the hospital."  

"If it hadn't been for me, he never would have gotten hurt in the first place."

Adam's eyes flashed angrily.  "That is bullshit and you know it.  Now fucking stop feeling sorry for yourself and get in there because Tommy needs you."

"I fucking got him shot!  You should hate me, I almost got him killed!" 

**^v^**

"Why?  Because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time?  Because Tommy, tiny little shit that he is, decided he was going to be the big damn hero?"

"Because I had it handled.  The guy was backing down."

"Not from what I've been told.  And obviously not since he pulled the trigger and Tommy took the fucking bullet."

"I could've lost him," Jase said shakily, his knees giving out, dragging Adam down to the ground with him.

He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, burying his face.  "I could've lost him."

"I know," Adam whispered, rubbing Jase's back.

**^v^**

Tremors shook Jase's frame as he clutched at Adam's shirt, trying to hold back the hot tears that were threatening to spill.  "What if I had?"

"You didn't," Adam said firmly.  "And he needs you now.  You need to get your ass in there, or I swear to fuck I'm gonna kick it."

Jase laughed, the lump in his throat shrinking just a bit.

"Okay, I'll have Sauli kick it for me and you know he could totally do it."

Laughing again, Jase wiped his eyes, pulling out of Adam's embrace.  Adam continued holding him, searching his eyes for something. 

**^v^**

"You okay now?"

Nodding silently, Jase stood up, pulling Adam with him.  "Yeah, I'm good."

Shaking his head, Adam wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  "You're not but I don't think any of us are right now.  But we will be.  Once he's better, we all will be.  Come on, Tommy's waiting."

Jase let Adam lead him back into the hospital, where the sterile white walls and the antiseptic smell made him feel like retching.  The trembling started up again and got worse the closer they got to Tommy's room.  He started panicking but Adam's grip on his shoulders tightened.

**^v^**

"What if he hates me?" he whispered frantically just as they reached the door.

Adam sent him a withering yet sympathetic look.  "He took a bullet for you because he loves you.  Now stop being an idiot and get in there."

Jase felt Adam gently push him toward the door and swallowing hard, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Jase," Tommy's weak voice sounded from the bed and Jase looked at him, at the happy smile that lit up his face.

"Tommy," he rasped out, stumbling over to the bed, collapsing into the chair beside it.

"You're here."

**^v^**

Tommy reached out for Jase and he scooted the chair closer.  He grabbed Tommy's hand in his and bent over it, kissing each knuckle.

"I'm so sorry," Jase whispered over and over again.

"Stop," Tommy ordered weakly.  "Stop that shit right now.  This wasn't your fault.  The asshole who shot me, it's his fault.  Not yours.  So stop fucking blaming yourself."

"I didn't protect you."

"I'm not some fucking damsel in distress," Tommy grumbled.

"But –"

"No buts," Tommy interrupted him.  "We were in the wrong place at the wrong time.  That's it.  So stop feeling guilty.  Please?"

"I can't."

**^v^**

"Then we have a problem."

Jase's heart clenched in his chest at the determined tone to Tommy's voice.  "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm alive, okay?  We survived some madman who tried to kill us.  You've survived what four tours in Afghanistan now?  I've honestly lost count.  I need you.  And not you kicking yourself, I need _you._ "

Getting up, Jase started pacing in frustration.  He turned to Tommy, bright red spots of anger on his face.  "What do you want me to say?  You got shot because of me!  You almost died because of me!"

Tommy flinched at Jase's outburst.

**^v^**

"How the fuck am I not supposed to feel guilty about that?  Huh?  Answer me!"

"How do you know?  How do you know it was because of you?  It could have just as easily been because of me.  There's a lot of crazy fans out there, it could have been any number of them."

"It wasn't," Jase said flatly.

Tommy frowned.  "How do you know?"

"Because he said so."

"When?"

"After – after he shot you, I took him down, knocked him out, but not before I heard him muttering about fucking fags in the military."

"Oh.  It was my fault."

**^v^**

"What?" Jase watched Tommy's face go pale.

"It was my fault.  I insisted on going inside with you.  I called you Major while we were in there, slapped you on the ass, hung all over you like a piece of fucking arm candy."  Tommy's voice was quiet, small, ashamed."

"NO!" Jase turned on him, dropped back into the chair and grabbed Tommy's hand in his.  "NO.  It wasn't your fault.  That guy was just an asshole bigot who –" He dropped his head forward, resting it on Tommy's hand.  "I almost lost you," his voice broke.  "Please don't leave me."

**^v^**

Tommy squeezed his hand.  "Hey," he said softly.  "Not going anywhere."

"You were what got me through this last tour.  I don't know what I would do without you.  When I saw you with that gun to your head," a shudder went through Jase and he looked up at Tommy.  "Every second we've had together flashed through my head and it wasn't enough, not even close."

"All I could see was the fear in your eyes," Tommy whispered. 

"I've been to Afghanistan four times and I've never been more fucking scared in my entire life, than seeing you like that."

**^v^**

"I'm sorry," Jase choked out, watching as a tear fell onto Tommy's hand.

"Me too.  Can you just, um –"

Jase glanced up at Tommy, watched his cheeks color.  "What do you want, babe?"

Stonily Tommy looked away and Jase could tell he was trying really hard to remain in control.

"Can you just –" Tommy started again, gesturing helplessly at the bed.

Instantly, Jase understood.  "Sure babe, scoot over."

"I love you."

 

**The End**

 

 

 

 

**Dog Tag Fever**

Tommy was watching Jase mow the grass. He was sitting in the chaise lounge, a cold beer resting on his stomach as his eyes followed Jase from behind his sunglasses. The sun was blazing down and the sweat on Jase's skin made it shiny, competing with the metallic glint coming off his dog tags. Tommy took another swig of his beer, relishing the liquid as it slid down his throat. He swallowed and licked his lips. 

Jase took another turn and Tommy's hand tightened on his bottle as Jase's dog tags swung with the movement. _Fuck_ , he was so fucked.

****

**^v^**

He didn't know when he'd begun obsessing over the damn things but he had. Probably while Jase had been in the desert and Tommy had slept with them in his hand every single night. He could still smell the metallic tang on his skin, feel the comforting touch of them around his neck. In fact, he dug around under his shirt, pulling out the special pair Jase'd had made for him.

Cautiously he brought them up to his face, smelled them, tentatively stuck his tongue out and tasted them. Lust hit him right in the gut. Made his breath catch.

**^v^**

Suddenly he could see Jase over him, holding him down, those damn dog tags swinging just out of his reach and Jase deliberately teasing him with them. Tommy closed his eyes. He had no idea where the fuck that idea had come from. 

He and Jase were vanilla. The kinkiest thing they'd ever done was have sex on the kitchen table, right before a family dinner. This dog tag thing was a surprise to Tommy.

The mower cut off. Tommy's head snapped up, watching as Jase stretched, his muscles moving sinuously under his gleaming tanned skin.

"See something you like?"

**^v^**

Tommy took a swig of his beer, pointedly ignoring Jase's question.

Jase smirked and walked over toward him, leaving the mower behind. "You know that never works, right?"

Flipping him the bird, Tommy laid his head back on the lounge chair, a blatant attempt to ignore Jase's approach.

Of course that just fueled the fire and within moments Tommy was pressed into the chair, Jase's weight heavy on top of him. Jase tipped his head down, nuzzling into Tommy's neck, nipping at the skin. Tommy let out a small grunt and he felt Jase's lips curl up in a smile.

**^v^**

"Saw you watching me," Jase said huskily, sucking at Tommy's neck. He moved on to his earlobe, tonguing the piercings. 

"So," Tommy muttered. "Watch you all the time."

"I like you watching me." Jase trailed kisses along Tommy's jawline. 

Tommy tilted his head, practically begging Jase to kiss his way down. 

Jase was only too happy to oblige and soon he was pulling Tommy's shirt out of the way so he could lick along Tommy's collarbone. "Still wearing these, huh?" Jase pulled the dog tags Tommy wore to the side with his finger.

Tommy shuddered, unconsciously thrusting up against Jase.

**^v^**

"You like that?" Jase asked playfully, tugging on the chain, pulling a whimper from Tommy's throat. "Oh, you do like that," he said, gripping the chain a little harder, making it bite into Tommy's neck.

Tommy arched up into Jase's touch causing Jase's dog tags to drag over his chest. "Fuck," he grunted out, doing it again.

"Shit, Tommy, why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Jase's hands grabbed at Tommy's shirt, ripping it in his haste to remove it.

"Didn't know," Tommy mumbled, digging his hands into Jase's shoulders, pulling him closer. He mouthed at Jase's neck, sucking hard. 

**^v^**

He licked across the chain around Jase's neck, the metallic taste sharp and bitter on his tongue. Moving it around with his tongue, he drew it into his mouth, just as Jase tightened the grip he had on the set around Tommy's neck. Tommy arched his head back, his mouth opening on a gasp, the chain slipping out.

Jase's free hand drifted down, gripping Tommy's hip, blunt fingernails digging into Tommy's skin. Tommy thrust up against him, his cock rubbing right next to Jase's. Jase let him go and Tommy stared up at him, his vision hazy from arousal. "What?"

**^v^**

"Just grabbing some slick baby." Jase scrabbled under the chair for the suntan oil he'd tossed there earlier. 

Tommy lifted his hips up, hurriedly pulling his shorts off, dragging his underwear with them and throwing them aside. His hands were yanking at Jase's fly when Jase came back with the oil. He grabbed Tommy's hands and pinned them above his head. "Don't move," he growled.

"Oh, fuck," Tommy whispered, thrusting his hips up again and bending his knees out, opening himself up.

The smell of coconut washed over him. "Fuck, Jase, hurry up," he pleaded.

"Don't make me gag you."

**^v^**

Tommy's eyes went wide as saucers and his hands shook a bit as he clung to the top of the chair. Until he say the playful glint in Jase's eyes and then he let out a soft laugh. "I dare you."

"Seriously," Jase said and Tommy closed his eyes as he felt the first finger slide into him. "Don't tempt me."

Quickly, Jase moved from one to three fingers, opening Tommy up until he was begging Jase to get on with it. 

"Fucking stop teasing me, fucker," Tommy complained.

"Not teasing, "Jase grunted, sliding his dick home, inside Tommy's ass.

**^v^**

"Thank fuck," Tommy breathed out, clenching his ass around Jase's cock. And then Jase grabbed the chain around his neck again.

"Holy shit!" Tommy cried out, his hands losing their grip on the chair. The chain tightened around his neck.

"Don't let go," Jase growled out a warning.

Tommy's eyes searched Jase's and he nodded, seeing the love, trust, and overwhelming lust reflecting back at him. Tommy tightened his hands on the chair and Jase moved over him, deliberately dragging his dog tags over Tommy's nipple. They both looked down, watched it harden. Jase teased it to a tight peak.

**^v^**

"Fuck, Jase, please," Tommy whined. The chain around his neck tightened again, the tags brushing his lips. He parted his lips, darted his tongue out, wanting just a taste. 

"Open up," Jase ordered softly.

Tommy met his eyes, saw the need and desperation Jase was feeling and slowly opened his mouth.

"Jesus, Tommy," Jase breathed out, his free hand dropping down to grip Tommy's hip again as he thrust into him, set a punishing rhythm, driving them both toward completion.

Jase let the dog tags in his hand drop gently into Tommy's mouth, tightening his grip on the chain. 

**^v^**

Holding his gaze, Tommy closed his mouth around them, biting down. The metallic flavor invaded his senses and the need to come made his balls draw up and his dick start to ache. He gripped the chair so hard he was sure his knuckles were white. Feverishly, he gazed up at Jase's moving form, trying desperately to convey how close he was. Incoherent whimpers ripped from his throat as he thrust up helplessly only to grind back down against Jase's cock in his ass. 

Jase's dog tags were swinging with each thrust , continuously dragging right over Tommy's left nipple.

**^v^**

"Jase, please, oh fuck," Tommy begged around the dog tags clenched between his teeth.

Jase's hand left his hip and gripped his cock, his fist making a tunnel that Tommy could fuck right into. 

"Fuck, yes!" Tommy cried out in relief, thrusting hard into Jase's hand.

Jase lost his rhythm and Tommy knew he was close. He could feel his own orgasm coiling at the base of his spine. Then Jase yanked on the chain around his neck and did that wrist twisting thing on his cock and Tommy was gone, spurting between them, ass clamping down on Jase's dick.

**^v^**

Some part of Tommy knew that Jase was coming, could feel him shudder inside him, but he was so lost in his own pleasure that all he could do was hold on. The dog tags fell out of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. The chain around his neck loosened as Jase let it go and collapsed forward burrowing his face into Tommy's neck.

Slowly, Tommy released his grip on the chair, dropping his hands onto Jase's back, holding him close, flexing his cramped fingers. 

The two sets of tags warmed against their skin, trapped between them.

**^v^**

Eventually, Jase slid out of him and slumped against Tommy's side. Tommy cuddled into his chest, his fingers tracing the chain and the dog tags that stuck to Jase's skin. 

Jase kissed his forehead. "So I guess we found our first kink."

Tommy ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"Hey," Jase tilted Tommy's head up, a finger under his chin. "You think I care that you have a kink for me wearing my dog tags? I think it's kinda hot actually." He rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

Tommy laughed, butting Jase's chest with his forehead, snuggling into his embrace.

**^v^**

After a few quiet moments, Tommy bit his lip, his finger returning to run along the chain around Jase's neck. "So, um…" his voice trailed off.

"Fuck, if I'd known my tags were such a turn on, I'd been wearing them to bed long before now. I think, Tommy Joe Ratliff, that you've created a monster." 

Jase grabbed the chain around Tommy's neck and Tommy let out a sharp gasp. Jase just smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. When it finished and Tommy lay dazed and panting, Jase tugged again. "Yeah, not letting go of these anytime soon."

**The End**


	38. Prompt #037: moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set after the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to earlier chapters but um...not really.
> 
> It is a DIRECT sequel to the first drabble posted last week in the previous chapter.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

 

Thanks to Minxie for the beta :D And to Lovenhardt1 for the preread <333 

 

 

**The Damage Is Damning Us Down**

"So, we gonna talk about this?"

"Nope," Tommy said, setting his bag down on the floor, kicking his shoes off, and flopping onto the bed.

"You were shot. Turns out it was a hate crime. There's gonna be a trial. There's already a shit ton of press."

"Still not talking about it." Tommy flipped on the TV. 

Jase knew the conversation was over, at least for now. 

So, he sat down beside Tommy and before too long, Tommy was curled up against him, Jase's arm around his shoulders. Both of them ignored the big white elephant standing in the room.

**^v^**

Tommy's breaths were deep and even and Jase was staring at the stark white bandage on his throat. They still hadn't talked about it. Eventually they would have to; he only hoped the talk came before Tommy broke. He stroked his fingers up and down Tommy's arm, idly thinking that maybe he could convince Tommy to come with him to his therapist's appointment this week. 

"Stop thinking so loud," Tommy complained, opening his eyes to glare at Jase.

"Sorry, it's just – we need – please, Tommy-"

Tommy sighed, twisting in Jase's arms, burying his face in Jase's chest.

"I know."

**^v^**

Helplessly, Jase curled his arms around Tommy, stroking his back, trying to ease the pain that was making Tommy's muscles hitch and ignoring the wetness he could feel on his chest. 

"All I could think about was losing you and it scared the shit out of me. Made me remember all those fucking nights I spent awake because you were in the fucking desert out of touch and I was worried."

Tommy's hands clutched at Jase, blunt fingernails digging into whatever skin he could reach. Jase kissed Tommy's head softly. 

"And instead, I was the one that almost lost you."

**^v^**

Tommy stiffened in Jase's arms and Jase mentally kicked himself for saying that. "That's not what I meant, Jesus, fuck, shit." Jase fell silent. 

Tommy relaxed and then started to shake again.

"Tommy?"

All Jase could hear were hiccupping gasps so it took him several seconds to realize that Tommy was laughing. There was a bit of a hysterical edge to it, but he was laughing. When he finally stopped, Tommy's hands rubbed at Jase's chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jase tried to pull back but Tommy just burrowed closer. 

"What are you sorry for?"

"For everything. For getting shot –"

Jase tightened his grip. "Don't. Don't do that. You did what you needed to do in a completely awful and horrifying situation." He paused as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "You did what I would have done, what any _soldier_ would have done. You risked your life to save mine."

"He was pointing the gun at you, saying those awful things," Tommy shuddered. "I had no idea he was gonna grab me."

They held each other for a long moment before Jase spoke again. "I want you to come with me this week." He paused. "Please."

"Okay."

**^v^**

Relief flooded through Jase and Tommy must have picked up on it. "Feel better, Doc?"

Unable to speak, Jase simply nodded, his breath catching in his throat as he held Tommy even closer. 

"Do you think she'll be able to help?" Tommy's voice sounded small and vulnerable.

"She's helping me."

This time it was Tommy who tightened his hold.

"Either way, we'll get through this together, okay?"

Tommy nodded. "Together," he repeated, surging up, pressing their lips together. 

The kiss was quick, just a quick swipe of his tongue across Jase's lips but it settled both their hearts.

For now.

**The End**


	39. Prompt #038: swish and flick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC. It takes place a few weeks after [ Dog Tag Fever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/267078/chapters/696855)
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set after the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to earlier chapters but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

 

Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta.

**Serious Business**

Tommy bit his lip, trying to keep a straight face, holding back the laughter that was bubbling in his chest.

"You sure you want to try this baby?" Jase asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Tommy fidgeted a little; it was hard for him to stay completely still but especially when Jase was standing over him, scrutinizing everything, cataloging every blemish and mark on his skin. "Come on," he whined.

He heard the swish in the air and the flick as Jase did a test swing of the flogger, snapping it against his own thigh. The sound made Tommy's dick twitch underneath him.

**^v^**

"Tell me why I'm punishing you, Tommy Joe." Jase's stern voice washed over him.

Tommy bit his lip harder, unable to suppress the nervous laugh that spilled out of him. "Um, because I was bad?"

Another swish and a flick. "Not good enough."

This time Tommy heard the restrained laughter in Jase's voice. He buried his head in the pillow, shoulders shaking with laughter. 

"This isn't funny, Tommy Joe," Jase said sternly. "I'm serious. Why am I punishing you?"

"Um, because I made a mess in the kitchen and didn't clean the bathroom?" Tommy said, using their agreed upon scenario.

**^v^**

"That's right. You deserve this don't you?"

His cheeks heating up, Tommy pressed his hot face further into the pillows, more laughter threatening to escape at the cheesy dialogue. "Yes," he gasped out.

"Tell me what I should do," Jase ordered, not even trying to conceal the laughter in his voice anymore.

"You should spank me because I've been a bad boy," Tommy choked out between laughs. "Please spank me, Sir."

"Jesus, Tommy, this is not gonna work." Jase swung the flogger in frustration and it landed right across Tommy's ass with a loud _Thwack!_

"Ouch! Oh. _Oh,_ " Tommy moaned.

**^v^**

The impact startled Tommy but left a slow burn on his ass that went right to his balls and cock. "Again."

Without a word, Jase let the flogger fly, the loud crack of it on Tommy's ass splitting the heavy silence. Tommy arched up into it. "Jesus, fuck!" His hand reached back to feel the heat coming off his skin.

"Your skin, it's pink," Jase said breathlessly. 

His hand met Tommy's on his ass. 

"And warm. Oh fuck, can I? Jesus, Tommy, can I-"

"Don’t stop," Tommy pleaded.

Jase flogged his ass red.

And soon Tommy was begging to come. 

**The End**


	40. Prompt #039: scars make us who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set after the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to earlier chapters but um...not really.
> 
> It is a sequel to the first drabble posted in chapter 37 and also the one in chapter 38.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to lleela_cat for the beta :D And to Lovenhardt1 for the preread 

**The Depth of A Scar**

Tommy stared at the silvery puckered skin on his neck in the mirror. He rubbed his finger over it, grimacing when there was no feeling other than a weird bit of pressure. In the big picture it wasn't a large scar, nowhere near the size of the one on his leg, but for reasons he refused to give word to, this one went far deeper. 

Hands slid around his waist, and Tommy closed his eyes as he felt lips press against the scar. Silently he reached his hand up, wrapping it around the back of Jase's neck, holding him there. 

**^v^**

Tommy turned easily in Jase's arms, burying his face in Jase's neck, inhaling the familiar scent, feeling calmness and relief wash over him. Jase must have felt the tension leave Tommy's body because he tightened his arms around him, just like he did every night he woke to find Tommy in the bathroom staring at his scar.

They never talked about these nights, just like they never talked about the nights Tommy woke to Jase bolting upright in bed, body drenched in sweat. Nights Tommy distracted Jase from his nightmares with kisses and whispers of love along his body in the darkness. 

**^v^**

Later, lying in the dark, staring at the ceiling, Tommy's fingers drifted back to the scar. It might be on his neck but it marked them both. Jase's hand found his, twining their fingers together, pulling Tommy's hand away from the scar and toward Jase's chest, right over his heart. Tommy knew what Jase was saying without even hearing the words. Biting his lip, he turned into Jase's embrace, resting his head on Jase's chest. 

"I love you, no matter what. We'll get through this, I promise," Jase whispered.

"I know," Tommy replied, still feeling like he'd let Jase down.

**^v^**

"Stop beating yourself up."

Tommy snorted. "Says you."

They lapsed back into silence, Jase stroking his hand up and down Tommy's back. 

"Yeah, well, I have every right to," Jase finally said.

Lifting a shoulder, Tommy shrugged. "So do I."

"So we're each beating ourselves up because we couldn't keep the other one safe. We're a fucking pair, right out of a Joss Whedon show."

"Did any of them get happy endings?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Simon and Kaylee did, and he was the ship's doctor."

"It's a sign." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Joss is a genius. It's totally a sign."

**^v^**

"I love you, you big dork." Tommy kissed Jase's chest before laying his head back down.

"I love you too, rockstar. Now, how about we stop whipping ourselves for one night, enjoy the fact that we're both alive and together and try to get a good night's sleep."

"Save it for the therapist?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Tommy thought for a moment. "Yeah, okay."

Silence reigned again. Tommy knew the topic was far from over. They were both damaged enough that it wouldn't be for a long while. He hoped it would heal, eventually. 

With nothing left but a scar. 

**The End**


	41. Prompt #040: PRIDE Collage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set after the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to earlier chapters but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta 

**Flag Day**

Jase fingered the rainbow flag in his hands. He glanced down at the tufts of rainbow colored hair poking out from the sheet. It had been a long day. Miraculously, he'd managed to wear Tommy out. Tommy was almost asleep, his face smushed up against Jase's thigh. 

Jase dropped the flag on the bedside table and ran his fingers through Tommy's hair. It had been a good day, going to Pride, even with the gawkers and Tommy's fans.

"C'mon, g'sleep," Tommy mumbled.

Switching off the light, Jase lay down and pulled Tommy into his arms. "Thanks for going." 

"Love you."

**The End**

Prompt was this picture: 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=o77ml3)


	42. Prompt #041: Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set after the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to earlier chapters but um...not really.
> 
> It is a sequel to the first drabble posted in chapter 37, 38, and also the one in chapter 40.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to leela_cat for the beta :D 

**Who Wants To Live Forever?**

The links were flooding in from Sauli. Jase clicked on the one he'd been waiting for, casting a brief glance at Tommy's head resting on his thigh, relieved that he was still asleep. Music flooded his ears, and Jase could feel the goosebumps as they rose up on his skin. The chills scurried up and down his spine and as Adam's ethereal voice belted out Freddie's lyrics his eyes landed on the silvery scar on Tommy's neck and refused to leave.

Reaching out a trembling finger, Jase traced over it, whispering the lyrics along with Adam. 

_Who needs forever anyway._

**The End**


	43. Prompt #042: Now I believe in more than I can see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set after the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to earlier chapters but um...not really.
> 
> It is a sequel to the first drabble posted in chapter 37, 38, 40 and also the one in chapter 42.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to leela_cat for the beta :D 

**Music To His Ears**

Jase stood in the doorway watching Tommy. Tommy's fingers moved effortlessly over his guitar. Jase couldn't hear what he was playing because Tommy was using his earphones, but the look on his face made it easy to figure out. Tommy's eyes were closed and there was a smile hovering around his lips. It wasn't the joyous grin he got when playing _Shady_. No, this was more intimate, more personal. Which meant it was _Nirvana_ or _Map_. 

The songs Adam wrote for Sauli. The ones about happiness and love.

Tommy caught him staring and smiled. Jase's heart stuttered in his chest.

**^v^**

Tommy pulled off his earphones, and suddenly the room was filled with Tommy's guitar, the echoing strains of _Map_ softly floating over to Jase. 

When the song finished, Tommy carefully set his guitar down and stood up, stretching. His shirt rose and Jase swallowed hard at the pale strip of skin he could see. Without even realizing he'd crossed the room, he had Tommy's hips in his hands, his thumbs caressing that bare skin. His lips moved softly over the shaved side of Tommy's head. 

"Adam's right," Jase whispered. "The lyrics, I mean, about believing more than I can see?"

**^v^**

Jase kissed Tommy's temple. "It's how I feel about you. And I know that makes me sound corny as hell but I don't care. It's true. Something brought us together: fate, a higher power, who the fuck knows or cares. Somehow I was lucky enough to be your doctor that day."

His thumb rubbed lightly over the scar on Tommy's neck. "We've been very fortunate. Both of us. I can't _not_ believe in something."

"I know," Tommy said softly, stretching up, pressing their lips together. "It's one reason I love you."

He smiled up at Jase, and Jase's heart soared. 

**The End**


	44. Prompt #043: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble is Tommy/OMC
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse and it's set after the sequel which is being edited right now. All you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor. It could be considered a sequel to earlier chapters but um...not really.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to leela_cat for the beta :D 

**Heated Distraction**

Tommy and Jase lay on the bed, sweat pooling on their bodies. 

"Whose idea was it to come here?" Tommy asked petulantly.

"You said you wanted a vacation."

"Not in a fucking oven," Tommy retorted.

"It's not that hot."

"Whatever. TV says it's over one hundred in the shade. Feels like an oven to me."

Jase rolled over and pinned Tommy down, licking up the side of his neck. 

"What the fuck, man?" Tommy protested, pushing ineffectually at Jase's chest.

Jase sucked up a mark on Tommy's neck until Tommy was pulling him closer instead of pushing him away.

"Jase."

**^v^**

The heat was forgotten as Jase moved over him, _in_ him. Tommy clung to Jase, digging his heels into Jase's ass and leaving scratch marks up and down Jase's back. 

The sounds of skin on skin and pleasure-filled grunts and moans filled the room until even those were drowned out by the final cries of their release. 

Sated once again, Tommy lay draped across Jase's chest, his finger tracing idle patterns in the cooling sweat on Jase's skin.

"Distracting enough for you?" Jase's voice rumbled under Tommy's ear.

"For now," Tommy kissed Jase's chest. "It's still fucking hot."

Jase snorted.

**The End**


	45. Prompt #044: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Adam/Sauli.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to leela_cat for the beta :D 

**Just Like Coming Home**

Adam dropped his bags in the foyer and took a deep breath. The house smelled clean and fresh, which meant Sauli was here and had already opened the windows. He smiled, Sauli was always doing stuff like that. It was so good to be home.

Home, the one he shared with Sauli.

He moved a bit farther into the house, hoping to find his boyfriend. 

Eighteen months. They'd passed their eighteen month anniversary, and Adam knew just how he wanted to celebrate it. Had been planning it for a while actually. 

"Sauli?" 

"Bedroom, love," Sauli's voice filtered down to him.

**^v^**

Adam smiled as he bent to pick up one of his bags and take it into the kitchen. Quickly he emptied it onto the counter, his stuff joining Sauli's. iPhones, earphones, wallet, two of each, side by side. 

He wandered back into the foyer where he saw Sauli's running shoes right next to his. Everywhere Adam looked, their belongings were mixed and suddenly he was wondering when this house they were sharing had become their home.

_Their home._

"Adam?"

"Coming, baby."

The last few days had been awesome but stressful,and he was just glad to be back where he belonged.

**^v^**

The tension and exhaustion in Adam eased the closer he got to the bedroom and Sauli. His lips curled up into a smile as he walked through the doorway to find Sauli already in bed, covers pulled up to his chin.

"You read my mind," Adam said quietly.

Sauli just grinned and shrugged, patting the bed. 

Leaving a trail of clothes behind, Adam slid into the bed beside Sauli and pulled him into his arms.

"Welcome home," Sauli whispered, kissing him.

As Adam thrust into Sauli's body, truly naked for the first time, it felt just like coming home. Finally.

**The End**


	46. Prompt #045: Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Adam/Tommy and is a direct sequel to [Betrayal and Sacrifice](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11162) Story Three of the Claimed verse. Probably better to have read that one to understand this but briefly - Adam is a vamp, Tommy is a panwerecat and they are mated/bonded. Adam was kidnapped and Tommy rescued him with help by sacrificing himself and letting Adam almost drain him dry. This takes place after Tommy recovers.
> 
> This is for Leela_cat who said she would love to see more in this verse.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta :D 

**Reassurance**

Adam walked into the warehouse, grimacing at the odors assaulting his senses. The room reeked of fear and death all mixed with the stench of stale dead blood. He clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms carving little half moons, adding the smell of fresh blood to the mix.

"What are you doing here?"

Resisting the urge to growl, Adam shrugged and turned, giving Tommy a sheepish look.

Tommy sighed. He walked over and wrapped Adam in a hug.

Burying his nose in Tommy's neck, Adam inhaled.

"There you are," Adam sighed.

"Yup, alive and well."

"Mine. Forever."

"Always."

**The End.**


	47. Prompt #046: Off Da Grid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is set in the [It's That Pivotal Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255329/chapters/397497) verse, all you need to know is Adam and Sauli are together and Tommy is dating an Army Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Tommy/Jase and Adam/Sauli.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta :D 

**Platinum**

Tommy laughed at Adam's tweet. His thumb hovered over the retweet button, but then he looked over at Jase, lying naked, half on the bed and half off, and got distracted.

About an hour later, both their phones buzzed with text messages. Tommy fumbled for his, thumbing it open, his jaw dropping at the message.

"Jase."

Jase mumbled in his sleep so Tommy nudged him. "JASE."

"WHAT?" Jase bolted up in the bed.

"Look." Tommy held his phone out to Jase, who took it and stared before bursting out in raucous laughter.

"The fans are going to die."

"I know."

**^v^**

"Tommy says you should tweet a picture of your hair."

"Jase says you should post those pics of you doing cartwheels on your Facebook."

Sauli laughed. "I already did." He stared at Adam expectantly.

"What?"

Adam waved his hand dismissively as Sauli's eyes flicked up to his hair. "They'll see it in the pap pics at the airport."

Sauli just raised an eyebrow. Adam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Take one of your arty pictures and I'll post it after the pap pics show up."

Bouncing happily, Sauli arranged Adam how he wanted him and snapped the shot. 

"Perfect."

**The End**


	48. Prompt #047: I can resist everything except temptation (Oscar Wilde)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Adam/Tommy and is a direct sequel to [Betrayal and Sacrifice](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11162) Story Three of the Claimed verse and the drabble for [Scent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/267078/chapters/827127). Probably better to have read that one to understand this but briefly - Adam is a vamp, Tommy is a panwerecat and they are mated/bonded. Adam was kidnapped and Tommy rescued him with help by sacrificing himself and letting Adam almost drain him dry. This takes place after Tommy recovers.
> 
> This is for Leela_cat who said she would love to see more in this verse.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta :D 

**Deliver Us Not Into Temptation**

Adam glanced over at Tommy. His sleeping form lay half under the sheets and half on top. He leaned over, sniffing at the base of Tommy's neck, darting his tongue out lightly to lick at the silvery scar. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Tommy's scent was intoxicating. It was part of why everyone wanted him. Nothing smelled like a panwerecat. Absolutely nothing. 

Fortunately, Tommy was his. His to have, to take, to keep. Adam didn't have to worry about resisting anything, not even temptation.

Sinking his teeth into the scar, Adam smiled. 

Temptation never tasted so sweet.

**The End**


	49. Prompt #048: It's Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Adam/Tommy and is a direct sequel to [Betrayal and Sacrifice](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11162) Story Three of the Claimed verse and the drabble for [Scent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/267078/chapters/827127). And also a direct sequel to the previous chapter. Probably better to have read those to understand this but briefly - Adam is a vamp, Tommy is a panwerecat and they are mated/bonded. Adam was kidnapped and Tommy rescued him with help by sacrificing himself and letting Adam almost drain him dry. This takes place after Tommy recovers.
> 
> This is for Leela_cat who said she would love to see more in this verse.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta :D 

**Except It Is**

"Adam, what the fuck are you doing?" Tommy mumbled, his face buried in a pillow.

Immediately, Adam stopped licking the back of Tommy's neck and rolled over, facing away from Tommy. "It's not what you think?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow, even though Adam couldn't see it. "Really? So it wasn't about you restaking your claim and making sure everyone within smelling distance of me knows you marked me?"

Adam shrugged. Tommy snorted. Growling, Adam turned over, pinning Tommy underneath him. He licked up the side of Tommy's neck, bit down. Blood burst over his tongue.

"Actually, it's exactly like that."

**The End**


	50. Prompt #049: Rumor has it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Adam/Tommy and is a direct sequel to [Betrayal and Sacrifice](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11162) Story Three of the Claimed verse. It takes someplace after [Scent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/267078/chapters/827127) and the previous two chapters here. Probably better to have read those to understand this but briefly - Adam is a vamp, Tommy is a panwerecat and they are mated/bonded. Adam was kidnapped and Tommy rescued him with help by sacrificing himself and letting Adam almost drain him dry. This takes place after Tommy recovers.
> 
> This is for Leela_cat who said she would love to see more in this verse.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta :D 

**Resisting The Urge**

Tommy took a sip of beer, while he stood watching Adam on the dance floor with Terrance and a few other friends. He shifted a bit, resisting the urge to adjust the growing bulge in his jeans. Seeing Adam dance was always a sexual experience. 

He stiffened as he felt someone press against his back. The scent was all wrong, so he knew it wasn't Adam or anyone familiar. Anger and disgust flooded through him at the mere idea of someone besides family touching him this intimately.

Without turning around, he spat out, "Dude, you ever hear of personal space?" 

**^v^**

"Rumor has it, you're a panwerecat. That true?"

Before Tommy had time to answer, Adam was right there, flashing his fangs.

"He's mine. Back off."

A smug grin on his face, Tommy watched the guy back away. He leaned against Adam's chest and Adam's arms automatically went around him, rubbing his back soothingly. Tommy could still smell the jealousy and need pouring off of Adam. "Do it. I know you want to." 

Adam's hands tightened around him. Tommy's breath hitched when he felt Adam's lips on his skin. He knew what was coming; it was only a matter of time. 

**^v^**

Adam licked and kissed his neck until Tommy's dick was hard and leaking in his jeans. He moved restlessly in Adam's grasp, rutting lightly against Adam's thigh. "Adam," he moaned.

He felt Adam's lips curl into a smile against the sensitized skin of his neck. Tommy's grip on Adam's neck went tight. His nails shifted to claws, and he let them dig into Adam's skin.

Finally, Adam sucked his neck possessively, fangs grazing his skin. "Mine, forever."

"Fuck yeah," Tommy murmured, combing his fingers through the hair at the nape of Adam's neck. "Now, take me home and show me." 

**The End.**


	51. Prompt #050: Sticky Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLLL It had to be done, that story was just too funny not to. This is the morning after :D Loosely based on the scene from the 80's movie _Navy SEALS_ where they all wake up on the beach hungover from the partying the night before.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta :D 

**

Sticky Fierce Nights

**

Adam woke up stiff and sore. Last night had been off the hook. He grimaced at the sticky mess coating his belly and was that some on his arm as well? Fuck, last night had been wild. 

First, Sauli and Terrance had been doing dirty things on the dance floor. Adam could see them from the stage. Plus, there was Tommy, front row, making heart eyes at him. Then he'd run into Lance Bass in the men's room. One thing had led to another, and by the end of the night, the five of them were in a dark corner.

**

^v^

**

"Sauli." His voice sounded raw and raspy.

A grunt came from the other side of the bed, and Adam threw back the covers. Sauli looked just as bad as he did. There was definitely dried semen on the inside of Sauli's thighs. 

"Adam, I'm sleeping."

Adam smiled. Usually Sauli was up with the birds. "Some night, huh?"

Sauli made a flapping wave with his hand before letting his arm flop back down onto the bed.

"I think I'm getting too old for this shit," Adam groaned.

Sauli elbowed him, and Adam knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Juice, now, please."

**

^v^

**

"Okay baby." Adam leaned over and kissed Sauli's temple.

Flinging the covers off, he got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He stumbled blearily to the kitchen after dragging on some shorts. He found Terrance there, glaring at the coffee maker, and Tommy slumped in a chair at the counter, head resting on his hands. 

Silently, he got the juicer down and made Sauli's favorite blend. It didn't take long for Sauli to join them, sitting down next to Tommy, as Adam slid a glass of juice over to him.

"To sticky fierce nights and friends to share them with."

 

**

The End

**


	52. Prompt #051: lustful cockmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**

They Got It Wrong

**

 

Sauli frowned at the screen. "Adam? What is 'lustful cockmonster?"

Across the room, Tommy choked on his drink and Isaac had to pat him on the back, both of them dissolving into laughter when Tommy finally stopped coughing.

Adam shot them a glare before looking over Sauli's shoulder.

"Oh god, baby, seriously, just don't. Please?"

Adam pressed his hands together, giving Sauli his best puppy dog eyes. "You promised you wouldn't read fanfic. We know it's out there, just really don't."

"Someone linked me to it on Twitter though," Sauli pouted.

"Don’t click every link someone sends you," Tommy warned.

**

^v^

**

"Really baby, listen to Tommy, you don't want to know what's out there."

"Aww, come on Adam, you don't want Sauli to know how big your dick is and how much you fuck him into the mattress?" Isaac danced out of Tommy's way when Tommy tried to smack him.

Adam flipped him the bird and Sauli laughed, closing the window down. He flapped his hand dismissively. "I don't need to read a story to know that. Besides, they got it all wrong."

Tommy and Isaac both stopped and turned to stare at them and Adam felt his face heat up.

**

^v^

**

"I'm the one with the big dick fucking _him_ into the mattress." Sauli looked at them smugly. "Well, we switch but –"

"Stop!" Tommy yelled, his hands in his ears, laughing as he hummed. "There are some things you really just don't want to know about your friends."

Adam got an evil grin on his face, and knelt down in front of Sauli, wrapping an arm around his leg and blinking coquettishly up at him. Sauli smirked and dropped a hand into his hair. Sauli glanced slyly over at Tommy, winking at him. "You see _I'm_ actually the lustful cockmonster."

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> Thanks to Minxie for the beta :D 


	53. Prompt #052: Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta!

**

Body Heat

**

 

Tommy pulled his hoodie tighter. It was September. Why the hell was it so fucking cold? 

Isaac just laughed at him and took his shirt off, the ass. Adam poked him, reminding him they were in China, not California and it was September.

Shivering, Tommy sipped the coffee Ashley had brought him. Then, to his relief, Brian sat beside him, slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. 

"Wouldn't want you to freeze to death." Brian's voice ghosted over his ear.

Tommy smiled, warmth pooling in his belly at the sound, and Brian just squeezed tighter.

****

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	54. Prompt #053: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta!

**

The Only Constant is Change

**

Adam looked at Tommy's blue? hair, laughing. He ruffled it affectionately. He was about to say something when Brian came over and bumped Tommy's shoulder before slinging his arm around him. 

"You told me you had a surprise for me. Had no idea it was this new wild hair you got."

Brian leaned closer and whispered something else in Tommy's ear, which quickly turned a bright shade of pink. Adam's interest was suddenly piqued. Brian winked and shot him a knowing glance before sauntering off.

Tommy looked up at him sheepishly. "Change is good?"

Adam hugged him, "Yes it is."

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	55. Prompt #054: Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta!

**

Trust Etched in Ink

**

_Conquer._

Tommy stared at the picture. He knew exactly what was behind the word: the emotions, the whys. The knowledge that he was one of the few who did was like a sucker punch to the gut. The enormity made it hard to breathe, made him sorry that he wasn't there. Brian had told him before he left what he was going to do, saying he needed to do it by himself or at least not with Tommy hovering. 

That Adam wouldn't hover was left unspoken.

Silently, Tommy traced a finger over the inked letters, before hitting Brian's speed dial. 

**

^v^

**

_Survivor._

Swallowing hard, his eyes closed, Tommy still saw the word inked into Brian's skin, burning behind his eyelids. He could feel Brian's fingers laced through his, hold tightening incrementally as he'd told Tommy the story until Tommy had been afraid his hand would break. 

Afterward, he'd spent hours mapping Brian's body with his touch, his tongue, his everything, until they'd both fallen asleep, exhausted.

The next morning, Brian had returned the favor and had taken him to his favorite diner for breakfast.

Tommy took several deep breaths to calm his desperate urge to protect Brian before hitting speed dial.

**

^v^

**

_Love._

Brian stared at the ink on his leg, his heart settled, peaceful. The final piece to the puzzle, Brian knew that it wouldn't have been possible save for one man, well two actually. If it hadn't been for Adam, he and Tommy would probably never have met. He snapped a picture with his phone, sent it off and waited.

He didn't wait long, his phone buzzed and he answered, "Hey babe."

"I do, you know," Tommy said softly, _firmly_.

"I know. That's why really, for all three. I wouldn't have conquered or survived without love."

_Without you_ went unspoken.

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	56. Prompt #055: Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela_cat for the edits! <3333

**

Living The Dream

**

 

Tommy stood at the side of the stage along with everyone else. He pulled out his phone for one last check, grinning when he saw the new text in his inbox.

"Five minutes!"

Quickly, he opened the message, reading through it. It made his blood heat and run south. Sweat broke out over his upper lip and unconsciously he licked his lips. His phone beeped with another text. Hurriedly, he read it.

There it was, right there at the bottom.

 _Have fun doing what you love! Pretty Boy._

"Showtime, Tommy." Adam clapped him on the shoulder. "Live the dream, baby."

****

**^v^**

Standing on stage, playing for Adam, the crowd cheering, was such a rush. Adam was singing his face off and Ashley was walking toward him, a playful grin on her face. Adrenalin was pulsing in Tommy's veins as he thumbed the strings and stroked the frets, bouncing his way closer to her. They played off each other. She leaned in close and then pulled away, until it was time for a guitar riff. Then she darted in closer, kissing his cheek, laughing as she drew away. 

Tommy heard Brian's chuckle, dark and amused behind him, and his cheeks pinked up. 

****

****

^v^

****

****

He was definitely going to be paying for that one later. Turning around, he flashed Brian a wicked grin and Brian just rolled his eyes. Brian's lips formed the words _'you're mine'_ and Tommy's blush deepened while his jeans tightened around his rapidly filling cock. Good thing he was covered by his guitar. 

The song changed and _Shady_ started up, prompting Adam to come over. The lyrics rolled off Adam's tongue as he and Tommy got close. Tommy could feel his hand brushing over Adam's dick at the same time he felt Brian's gaze heating up his back. 

****

****

^v^

****

****

Adam winked at him and moved back to center stage. The beat of Fab's drums pounded through Tommy's body, made him work his guitar even harder until the song ended, Adam's voice faded, and the cheers erupted. He grabbed a quick drink of water before starting the guitar line for the next song. 

Brian said something into the mic, and even though Tommy couldn't understand the words, he knew the tone. It sent shivers down his spine and made him want to drop to his knees. Instead, he turned and hopped up onto Brian's keyboard stand, playing right to him. 

****

****

^v^

****

****

The pride in Brian's eyes washed over Tommy and filled him with unrestrained happiness. He hopped back down, eager to finish the set, but not wanting it to end at the same time. 

When it finally did end and Adam took his bow, Tommy stashed his guitar and left the stage, Brian's hand warm and comforting on his shoulder. They all headed out to an after party, Tommy sticking close to Brian's side and just basking in the happiness. 

Adam had been right earlier. Tommy was more than living the dream. He was living the dream with people he loved. 

****

****

The End

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> This fills the "Love" square on my Cotton Candy Bingo Card for Dreamwidth.


	57. Prompt #056: Communication Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela_cat for the edits!

**

Cool Hand Luke

**

"What we have here is a failure to communicate."

Tommy couldn't help the snicker that slipped out; in fact it was all he could do to hold back unrestrained laughter.

"Are you laughing at me, boy?" 

Keeping his eyes locked on the floor, Tommy shook his head. "No, sir." Another chuckle escaped.

Brian grabbed Tommy's chin, forcing Tommy to look him in the eye.

That's when Tommy lost it. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just quoted _Cool Hand Luke_ in the middle of a scene!"

"Too much?" Brian asked worriedly.

"Well, it is a little over the top."

**

^v^

**

Brian pulled back, frowning, but Tommy caught Brian's hand, brought it up to his face, kissed Brian's palm. "Just be yourself. That's all I need."

He watched the tension ease out of Brian's shoulders, a happy grin settle on his face. 

"That I can do. Eyes down, boy."

Tommy dropped his eyes to the floor, shifting on his knees.

Brian's hand came to rest on the side of Tommy's neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles. "That's my boy. I know what you need."

And he did, letting Tommy fall into that space where the communication between them was wordless, perfect.

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	58. Prompt #057: Candy Cock Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta!

**

Candy Flavored Trouble

**

 

Tommy smirked as Brian glared at him, yanking at the handcuffs. "You know when I get loose, you're in trouble."

"Guess I better make the most of this then."

Tommy licked his way down Brian's chest, biting his nipples and sucking his belly until he reached Brian's hard, leaking cock. Tommy swept his tongue across his lips.

"Knew these candy necklaces would come in handy."

Brian growled as Tommy bent down, biting one of the candy's off the strand wrapped around his dick. "Trouble, Tommy Joe. You're in it."

"I can't wait," Tommy replied, as he bit off another piece.

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	59. Prompt #058: Scary Monsters and Super Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta!
> 
> This is a direct sequel to the previous chapter.

**

Not That Kind of Trouble

**

 

_"Crazy Freak!"_

_"Vapid Whore!"_

"I can't believe," Brian paused, his lips barely brushing over the tattoo on Tommy's arm. "That with your love of horror and everything anti-establishment and all these scary monsters on your arms, that you've never watched Buffy."

"I can't believe you've handcuffed me to the bed and are making me watch it," Tommy replied dryly.

Brian huffed out a laugh. "I warned you about being in trouble."

"Not the trouble I was looking for."

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what kind of trouble you were looking for." Brian chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, you'll get it."

Tommy shivered.

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	60. Prompt #059: Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta.
> 
> This is a loose sequel from the previous two chapters.

**

Riding The Edge

**

"Hold on, Tommy Joe," Brian warned.

Tommy squeezed Brian's hand, his entire body taut with the effort it was taking to hold back. To obey.

Brian had been teasing him for what felt like hours. Driving him right to the edge of orgasm and pulling back, asking Tommy to wait.

Sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. His dick and balls ached with the need to come. The wet heat of Brian's mouth was too much and Tommy opened his mouth, begging pleading for Brian to let him come.

"Please, Brian, please, let me."

"Come for me boy. Now."

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	61. Prompt #060: Diva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Adam/Sauli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Elizabuffy for the beta *smishes*
> 
> This fills the "Professional Massage" square on my Dreamwidth CottonCandy_bingo card.

**

It's Not That Kind of Place

**

"Are you sure this place is clean?" Adam asked.

"Yes, muru, it's clean. They are professionals here."

Adam huffed out a sigh. "It's just, I've heard stories about massage parlors."

Sauli rolled his eyes. "Not this one. I researched it."

"Meaning you Googled it."

"Yes, I Googled it but I also asked around. Everyone says it's good."

"Your Finnish friends?"

"Yes muru, my Finnish friends. According to them it's the most authentic place in Southern California."

"Okay." Adam replied, still sounding unconvinced.

"You trust me, right?"

"Sauli, you know I trust you," Adam whined.

"Then stop being such a diva."

**

***

**

"I'm not a diva," Adam protested loudly.

"Okay, muru, okay."

"Look, I heard a story about a pregnant woman? She went for a massage and the table was covered in jizz." Adam turned to Sauli. "I don't want to be covered in someone else's jizz."

Sauli sighed. "Aren't there laws against that here?"

"Yes."

"Then stop worrying. And yes, right now, you are a diva."

"I'm still asking them." Adam said petulantly.

"Fine. Just be nice about it, please?"

"Sauli, I'm not going to be rude. I have a reputation to protect."

"Yup. You do." Sauli paused. "As a diva."

**

***

**

Adam tapped his finger on the receptionist's desk, trying to contain his impatience. A bubbly redheaded woman came out to greet him. "Sorry to keep you waiting. The room is ready and Georgia and Lane will be doing your couple's massage today, I hope that's okay."

He gave her a tight smile and Sauli nudged him with his elbow. He relaxed his smile a tiny bit and the tension in the room eased slightly. 

"If you'll just follow me," she said brightly.

Sauli squeezed his hand and they followed her back into one of the treatment rooms.

"Is it clean?"

**

***

**

"Adam!" Sauli hissed.

"What? I told you I was going to ask."

The receptionist turned and gave them another smile. "It's okay. We actually get that question a lot. The answer to your question is yes. Each room is cleaned after every client and fresh sheets are placed on the tables along with fresh towels. Each masseuse carries their own oil or lotion and they wash their hands before each client. They also choose their own music."

"Thank you," Adam said sweetly, shooting Sauli a smug grin.

Sauli just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Told you," he muttered.

**

***

**

"That was the best massage I've ever gotten," Adam exclaimed as he stretched on the table, before getting up to get dressed.

"Hmmm," Sauli said, getting dressed.

Adam slid over to Sauli's side, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his cheek noisily. "You were right and I was wrong. Forgive me?" he batted his eyes.

Sauli grinned. "Nothing to forgive, muru. Now take me home, this massage left me with a problem."

Adam glanced down at Sauli's cock trying to burst out of his pants.

"Do you think we –"

"Absolutely not." 

Adam pouted.

Sauli tugged him toward the door.

**

The End

**


	62. Prompt #061: Are You Gonna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta.
> 
> This is a loose sequel from the previous chapters.

**

Trouble

**

"Are you gonna eat that?" Tommy asked, stretching his hand out, snagging one of the green beans off the platter Brian was transferring them to. "Ouch!" he cried, yanking his hand back when Brian smacked it with a spatula.

"Don't touch," Brian ordered softly.

Tommy chewed thoughtfully. This thing with Brian had happened kind of fast, but they'd quickly fallen into a routine, one he liked, enjoyed, felt safe with.

"You're gonna love this." Brian's voice washed over him like smooth rich caramel.

"Well, these green beans are pretty good," Tommy said, swallowing the last of the one he'd stolen.

**

^v^

**

"Come stir this," Brian said, handing the spoon to Tommy.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at him but took the utensil and did as he was told. 

"Here, try this." Brian handed him another spoon with sautéed mushrooms and cream sauce on it.

"Hmm," Tommy hummed, his eyes closed as he savored the mixture of flavors. "That is really delicious!"

"Told you. So much better without the condensed soup."

"I can't believe you know how to cook."

Brian shrugged. "Man's gotta eat."

"I eat," Tommy protested.

"Not like this you don't. Although, Adam says you've gotten better."

"Well, he and Sauli –"

**

^v^

**

"They're a pretty good influence that's for sure. I’m with you on that juice shit though. No way man can live on juice."

Tommy snorted. "So what else are you cooking?"

"Uh uh, my secret. You find out when I feed it to you."

That made Tommy pause in his stirring. The image of Brian feeding him made some of his blood start to rush south.

"Keep stirring." Brian nudged him with his elbow.

"Right," Tommy said softly, going back to his stirring. Feeding him. Was Brian really going to feed him?

"Yup. One bite for you. One for me."

**

^v^

**

"Did I say that out loud?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

"Yup," Brian leaned over and kissed the side of his head. His hand drifted down, rubbing   
lightly over semi-hard Tommy's dick. "You like the idea of me feeding you, don't you?"

Instinctively, Tommy pushed into Brian's hand, wanting the friction. He turned his face into Brian's chest. "Yeah," he mumbled into Brian's shirt.

He heard a spoon clatter on the stove only belatedly realizing it was his. He felt Brian's hand come up and rub his back soothingly. "Thought you might. Let me finish up here. Go sit down."

"Okay… sir."

**

^v^

**

Just saying sir made Tommy's heart jump in his chest. Brian smiled and kissed him softly. Tommy went over to the table and sat down. He only knelt in the bedroom, for now. They'd decided that together. Tommy looked at Brian's chair though, wondering what it would feel like to kneel at his feet and let Brian feed him.

Brian's hand trailed over the back of his neck. "Not today, boy. Today, we eat together. Maybe another time, when we're both ready."

Tommy stole another green bean.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Smiling impishly, Tommy chewed thoughtfully. "Yup."

"Trouble."

"Yup."

**

The End

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> This fills the "Cooking With Someone" square on my cotton candy bingo card.


	63. Prompt #062: Night and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta.
> 
> This is a loose sequel from the previous chapters.

**

Feathers and Leather

**

"No. No fucking way. I am NOT wearing a butt plug with feathers attached to it." Tommy glared at the offensive item Brian was dangling in front of him.

Brian shook it, his brow furrowed, and if Tommy had been paying closer attention, he would have seen that Brian was struggling not to laugh. "Aww, can't you just see yourself? With the pink feathers? All you'd have to do is just give your little ass a wiggle and the feathers would move…"

Tommy grabbed the butt plug out of Brian's hand and hastily shoved it back onto the shelf. 

**

^v^

**

"Tsk tsk," Brian tutted at him. "Temper."

Tommy just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm not wearing feathers. I am _not_ wearing feathers."

"We'll see." His arms full of fabric, Brian winked at him, shoving him toward a dressing room.

Scowling at the mirror, Tommy cast another angry glare at Brian. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. A maid's uniform? With feathers? Seriously not happening."

"Never know until you try it," Brian wheedled.

"You're taking the piss out of me aren't you?" Tommy deadpanned.

Brian let out a guffaw of laughter. "Since when did you turn British?"

**

^v^

**

"Since when did you want me to wear feathers IN MY ASS?"

Finally, Brian collapsed against the wall in laughter while Tommy stood in the dressing room, in nothing but a black satin skirt, lace wrist cuffs and some white lacy tiara thing on his head. He felt ridiculous and was getting madder by the second. 

"Oh my fuck, you WERE. You were joking this whole time weren't you?"

"Y-yes," Brian gasped through laughter and tears. "You should see your face."

"So this? This shopping trip that you dragged me on kicking and screaming, was just to what? Have fun?"

**

^v^

**

Brian collected himself, stood up, crowding Tommy against the wall, nuzzling into his neck. "Pretty boy, you didn't think I'd want you in any of this crap did you?"

Stubbornly, Tommy stayed stiff as a board. Brian kissed the side of his neck, stroking a hand up and down his arm. "Aww, baby, I was just having a little fun. Want me to model something for you?"

"Maybe," Tommy said. "With feathers?" He pulled back, giving Brian an impish grin.

Brian dragged Tommy in closer, whispering in his ear. "I'll wear feathers if you'll wear a cock ring for me."

**

^v^

**

"A cock ring?" Tommy asked softly, his voice rough, raw.

"Yeah, baby. A nice leather one, wrapped all snug around your cock, while you're hard and leaking for me, waiting so patiently until I take it off, giving you the permission you need."

"Fuck, Brian," Tommy moaned against Brian's neck. "Get the cock ring, get whatever the fuck you want, just get us out of here and fuck me."

"Like night and day." Brian chuckled softly. "I love that about you." 

Ten minutes later they were headed home, Tommy's cock snugly wrapped in leather. 

And not a feather in sight.

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> This fills the "Feathers" square on my cotton candy bingo card.


	64. Prompt #063: Try This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela_cat for the beta.
> 
> This is a loose sequel from the previous chapters.

**

That 9-1/2 Week Thing

**

Tommy sat on the floor, hands folded in front of him, blindfold over his eyes. "I can't believe we're doing this nine and a half week thing," he muttered softly.

Brian's dark chuckle washed over him, causing goosebumps to rise up on his skin and a shiver to race down his spine.

"It's an exercise in trust," Brian whispered, before nipping at his ear. "You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, dork." Tommy scowled.

"You know I'm not going to stick a hot pepper in your mouth like he did to her."

"Yeah, I know." Then Tommy opened his mouth and waited.

**

^v^

**

"Good boy."

The phrase was like warm liquid chocolate and it made Tommy's insides do funny things. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

Brian snorted, and Tommy could tell even without looking that he was rolling his eyes. 

Suddenly, something cool and bumpy was placed on his tongue. The instant he bit into it and the tart sweetness spread through his mouth, he smiled. "Strawberry."

"See? Now try this," Brian ordered, placing something hard and dry on his tongue.

Tommy chewed and smiled again. "Graham cracker."

"Now this."

Opening his mouth, Tommy felt something placed on his tongue. Warm, chocolatey and charred.

**

^v^

**

He bit down and the center was hot, sweet, and gooey. The chocolate mixed in and the taste exploded in his mouth, made him wish he had the graham cracker back because then it would be perfect. Then Brian was pressing something against his lips and he opened up. 

"Oh fuck," he whispered, as the sweet crunchy graham cracker mixed in with the marshmallow and the chocolate were a perfect combination.

"More?" Brian asked when Tommy swallowed and eagerly nodded his head. Brian just laughed and gave him another bite of a fully assembled Smore's. Tommy grinned while he chewed.

**

^v^

**

When he finished, a glass was pressed to his lips and he drank greedily from it. The sticky sweetness of the marshmallow was washed away by the cold creaminess of the milk Brian gave him. He drained the glass, and Brian wiped his mouth with a napkin before leaning into kiss him and let him taste the roasted marshmallows on his tongue. 

"So, roasted marshmallows? When, I mean how?"

"Gas stove and very carefully. Definitely not something you should try at home."

"You did," Tommy said.

Brian leaned in and rubbed his nose over Tommy's. "Yeah, well, I'm an expert."

**

^v^

**

"An expert at roasting marshmallows?" 

"Yup. Went to school for it and everything."

Tommy snorted and Brian kissed him again, the tenderness from earlier mixed with hunger, lust. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Tommy took a deep breath. "Want you to roast me."

"Hmm, want me to warm your ass with my hand?" Brian's voice sounded full of dark promises.

"Fuck, yes, please," Tommy begged.

"One roasted ass coming up." Brian tipped Tommy ass high over his legs, hand resting on Tommy's ass. 

Tommy pushed up into Brian's hand, silently begging for Brian to begin.

"Good boy. Now count."

**

The End

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> This fills the "Roasting Marshmallows" square on my cotton candy bingo card.


	65. Prompt #064: Homeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Aislinntlc for the beta.
> 
> This is a loose sequel from the previous chapters.

**

Small Acts of Kindness

**

"Wake up sleepy head," Brian's voice sing-songed through the room as he bent down, tugging at Tommy's toe. "Something I want to do today."

"M'sleeping," Tommy muttered into the pillow.

Brian rolled his eyes and just swatted in the direction of Tommy's ass. "Nope, you're getting up, showering, and coming with me."

Tommy's head emerged from under the covers and he frowned at Brian. "Where?"

"Come on Pretty Boy, get up." Brian prodded him out of bed.

Sighing, Tommy got up, glaring at Brian the whole time. Brian smirked, he knew Tommy's weaknesses.

"I'll tell you where while we shower."

**

^v^

**

Tommy's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Together?"

Brian laughed. "Not if you don't get that little ass out of that bed and into the shower. See? I'm already on my way."

And he turned and walked toward the bathroom, feeling Tommy's eyes on his ass the entire time.

A few minutes later he was shampooing Tommy's hair. "So I know you don't believe in Christmas but there's something I do every year and I'd like you to join me."

"Is it religious?" Tommy asked warily.

"Not strictly, no."

"Wanna tell me more?"

"Nope. Want you to trust me."

"Yes."

**

^v^

**

Two hours later Brian and Tommy were standing in a soup kitchen helping ladle out food to the multitude of homeless people patiently waiting in the line.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you did this?" Tommy asked softly, handing a bread roll to a little girl about the age of five.

Brian shrugged. "It's not like I advertise that I do community service, that's not why I do it. I do it because I can, because these people have less than I do and I can take time from my schedule to make their lives a tiny bit happier."

**

^v^

**

They worked in silence for several minutes and for most of those Brian was kicking himself for taking things too far, for pushing too hard against Tommy's boundaries. But then Tommy looked at him and gave him one of those shy smiles of his that made Brian's heart feel like it was going to explode in his chest.

"I don't have to believe in God to understand giving and being generous and helping those less fortunate than yourself. I can even go as far as saying that this is what Christmas should be about."

Brian felt a wave of relief. 

**

^v^

**

Tommy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. You're not shoving it in my face. I like the way you express it by coming down here and helping out instead of standing on a street corner with a sign expressing your hate."

"Yeah, well, those people are doing it wrong," Brian said angrily. 

Long fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged until he and Tommy were kissing again. Tommy broke the kiss first and Brian felt him smile against the skin of his jaw. "Come on, let's feed some people."

Brian hugged him. "Thanks Pretty Boy."

"Anytime."

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> This fills the "Community" square on my cotton candy bingo card.


	66. Prompt #065: Close Shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela_Cat for the beta.
> 
> This is a loose sequel from the previous chapters.

**

Smooth

**

Tommy sat on the toilet lid, watching Brian's every move. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, wouldn't be the last either. Regardless, it always made him nervous, keyed him up.  
Inherently, he knew it was supposed to do the opposite and it would eventually, but right now, he was chewing on his thumb, his heart was starting to race, and he couldn't help but bounce his knee up and down restlessly.

"Tommy," Brian said, his voice a caress.

Stilling his leg, Tommy glanced up at Brian, determined not to look at the shiny metal razor in his hand.

**

^v^

**

"You still want me to do this, Pretty Boy?"

Quickly, Tommy nodded, spreading his legs a bit.

"I need your words," Brian admonished.

"Yes, please," Tommy whispered, his mouth dry.

"Good boy, just think about how sensitive your skin will feel, especially when you wear those comfortable track pants you love. The soft fabric sliding against your bare skin. You'll be hard all the time, just the way I like it. We'll get this done, then I need to decide if I want to fuck you or come in that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Jesus, fuck, Brian. Come on!"

**

^v^

**

The sharp stinging slap to the inside of Tommy's thigh was almost expected but it still startled him. "Ow, fucker," he mumbled, rubbing at the spot.

"Patience. Now, get your hands out of the way, baby, and spread just a little more for me."

Tommy dropped his hands to grip the sides of the toilet, spreading his legs as ordered. Swallowing hard, he watched as Brian dragged a warm wet washcloth all over his cock and balls. The minty fresh smell of shaving cream filled the air as Brian covered his skin with it. 

"Now hold still," Brian ordered quietly.

**

^v^

**

Each drag of the razor across his skin made Tommy want to squirm. Sweat was beading up on his lip from the effort it took to remain still. His dick was hard and pulsing in Brian's hand as Brian moved it around and out of the way of the razor. Tommy's hair fell in his face and he huffed to blow it out of the way.

Brian's lips curled up into a smile. "Just think about how those track pants are going to feel on that plane tomorrow, all soft and smooth against your bare skin."

"Not helping," Tommy grunted.

**

^v^

**

The grip Brian had on Tommy's cock tightened. Tommy took in a deep breath, the immediate need to come suppressed for the moment. He bit his lip as Brian moved his balls around, shaving around them then finally shaving off the scant amount of hair on them as well. 

"All done. Just gonna wipe you down."

A gasp slipped out from Tommy when Brian teasingly scratched a fingernail lightly down newly bared skin. Goosebumps rose up. It was sensual, arousing, and made him want to come. 

"Please," he pleaded.

"Soon, baby," Brian promised, wiping him down with a warm cloth.

**

^v^

**

Tommy bit his lip harder as Brian dragged the washcloth around his balls and up over his cock. 

"Fuck, Brian, I can't –" he whimpered.

"Yes, you can," Brian reassured him, dropping the washcloth on the floor and leaning over to lick the tip of Tommy's cock. 

"Fuck," Tommy cried out, bucking up into Brian's mouth. "Please, please, please," he begged.

Pressing a finger against Tommy's hole, Brian pulled his mouth off his cock. "At your leisure."

Wet heat surrounded his cock, and a lone finger rubbed at his freshly shaven skin. It was enough. Tommy came with a howl. 

**

^v^

**

The next day Tommy shifted in his seat on the plane, the soft material of his track pants rubbing across his cock and balls. He bit back a moan as he felt blood run south and knew Brian had been right. He thunked his head back on the headrest wondering how he was ever going to get into his skinny jeans for the concert.

"Heh, heh." Brian's dark chuckle made Tommy's heart do that funny skipping thing. His hand settled on Tommy's thigh, warm and comforting. "Don't worry, pretty boy. I'll make sure you can get on that stage tomorrow."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> This fills the "Comfortable Clothes" square on my cotton candy bingo card.


	67. Prompt #066: Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MaidenBedlam for the beta.
> 
> This is a loose sequel from the previous chapters.

**

To See or Not To See

**

Tommy could smell the salt water in the air, knew even with the blindfold that Brian was guiding him onto a boat. Question was, what kind, how big, and how long would they be there? And when would Brian give him back his sight? Tommy kept his mouth shut though, that was part of their agreement.

"You doing okay, baby?" Brian's voice whispered over the shell of his ear making him shiver, the warmth of his hand reassuring on the small of Tommy's back.

"Yeah," Tommy answered softly, his mouth dry.

"You're doing so well," Brian crooned, kissing Tommy's cheek.

**

^v^

**

Tommy clutched at Brian's arm around his waist when he stumbled going up the steps.

"Don't worry, I got you."

Deep down Tommy knew that, but still held on tightly to Brian's arm until he felt steady on his feet again. Brian settled him on a seat and bussed his lips over Tommy's temple. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded. "Okay."

He felt Brian leave his side and heard some muffled talking and then an engine started up. Just as he felt the boat move underneath him Brian was right next to him again, arm around his shoulders. 

**

^v^

**

Brian's hand dropped onto Tommy's thigh, firm and comforting.

"So, where we going?"

The chuckle he got in response was dark and felt like liquid chocolate sliding over his skin. He knew what that meant. Brian wasn't going to tell him. He sighed and Brian squeezed his shoulders.

"Trust me, you're going to love it." Brian's breath caressed his neck and Tommy closed his eyes when he felt Brian's tongue dart out for a quick taste.

He dropped his hand to cover Brian's hand on his thigh and clutched it tightly. Another chuckle was his reply. His trunks got tighter.

**

^v^

**

The boat engine cut off and Tommy felt the roll of the waves. Bracing himself on Brian's shoulder, he stepped out of his shoes and into some flip flops. He held tightly to Brian's hand as they stepped down off the boat. He gasped when he felt the warm water swirling around his calves.

"Come on Pretty Boy, you're not going to melt."

Tommy used his free hand to flip Brian the bird.

"How did I know you'd be asking for even more trouble," Brian laughed.

Trouble was the reason he was blindfolded until Brian saw fit to remove it.

**

^v^

**

Brian knew Tommy had a sassy mouth, he reveled in it most of the time and Tommy knew it amused him. But sometimes it got his tiny non-existent ass in trouble. He’d made one smart remark too many about Brian’s surprise and that’s how he’d earned the blindfold. Brian had actually sounded wounded after Tommy teased him and now Tommy couldn’t even remember what he’d said which made him feel worse. 

Because he couldn’t ‘see’ when to stop, now he couldn’t ‘see’ where they were going. He was trying not to pout but from Brian’s amused snort, he was failing.

 ****

 **^v^**

Tommy stood where Brian had left him, listening as Brian hummed to himself getting things ready. It didn't take long and then Brian was laying him down on a blanket, pulling his t-shirt over his head. The smell of coconut filled the air as Brian drizzled something cold over his chest.

"Jesus!" Tommy fought the urge to reach up and cover himself, glad he resisted when Brian's warm hands started massaging the lotion into his skin.

Then he was covered by Brian, lotion making their skin slide together and Brian's tongue was in his mouth. 

Tommy moaned into the kiss.

**

^v^

**

Brian pulled back, tugging at the blindfold. "Close your eyes, baby."

Tommy obeyed but felt Brian's hand over his eyes as the cloth fell away. He blinked against Brian's warm coconut scented skin until he felt he could open them. He nodded and Brian took his hand away. 

Blinking, Tommy looked around.

"We have the beach all to ourselves for a couple of hours at least. No fans, no phones."

"What? How?"

Laughter lit up Brian's face and he shrugged. "I have friends."

His laughter was infectious. Tommy joined in throwing himself at Brian, toppling them over onto the blanket.

**

^v^

**

They played in the water, made love on the blanket, and Brian fed Tommy the picnic lunch he'd packed for them. 

Tommy could hear the boat engine approaching as they sat waiting for it, his back pressed against Brian's chest. Gentle but firm fingers grasped his chin, turning his head so he was looking Brian in the eyes. Brian kissed each eyebrow and then each eye, his finger stroking lightly down Tommy's cheek.

"Now do you see?"

Slowly Tommy nodded because he did, more than Brian would ever know.

"Yeah, yeah, I do." He sealed his words with a kiss.

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> This fills the "Ship/Boat/Cruise" square on my cotton candy bingo card.


	68. Prompt #067: Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Tommy/Jase (OMC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta.

**

His Voice

**

Jase closed his eyes, the beat of the music thrumming through his veins, earbuds shutting everything out. Tommy was gone. China, Japan, Bali, someplace over in Asia. It was strange to be the one left behind, but at least he knew Tommy wasn't in harm's way. 

Tommy sent him goofy texts and pictures. Ashely, Adam, and Brian sent them as well. Seeing the pictures was good but not as good as hearing Tommy's voice. Not hearing it was a throbbing pain in the center of his chest. 

His phone buzzed. 

"Hello?"

The tight ache vanished when he heard Tommy's voice.

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	69. Prompt #068: Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Tommy/Jase (OMC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta.

**

Acrid

**

The bitter taste of anger and regret lingered in his mouth. He could still hear the heated words they both said. He closed his eyes, barely resisting the urge to clap his hands over his ears in an effort to drown the voices out. 

They'd both lost their tempers and now he was here, alone, holding a cold metal key in his hand. Jase shuddered out a breath and lifted the tumbler to his lips, hoping the whiskey would burn the sour taste of their fight from his throat.

Maybe it would fill the empty hole in his chest too.

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	70. Prompt #069: Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Tommy/Jase (OMC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to the previous chapter "Taste".

**

Sour

**

Tommy knelt on the hard white tiles, head hanging over the bowl, the stench of his own failure making him want to lose his dinner all over again. 

"Fuck," he groaned, leaning his forehead against the toilet seat. "Fuck, I fucked this up so badly."

He turned to look at Isaac standing in the doorway. "What the fuck am I gonna do?"

The sickeningly sweet _sour_ smell of his words, their fight, hung heavy in the small room. 

"I don't know, beb."

"Shit," Tommy moaned, his heart clenching in his chest again. "I love him and I fucked it up."

**

^v^

**

His head pounded and his stomach clenched but there was nothing left to expel except his regret. 

"Call him," Isaac said, holding out his phone.

Tommy took the phone but shook his head. "I can't. The things we said, I can't just. No, not over the phone."

"Then get your ass cleaned up and go over there," Sophie's voice sounded sharply from the hall. 

"What do I say?" he whispered. "How do we get back from this?"

"You can start with 'I'm sorry,'" Sophie said softly, her chin hooked over Isaac's shoulder.

"It's not enough."

"No, but it's a start."

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	71. Prompt #070: Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Tommy/Jase (OMC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to elizabuffy for the beta.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to the previous two chapters "Taste" and "Smell".

**

The Touch Of Home

**

The metal was cool in his hand. The blunt teeth bit into the pads of his fingers as Tommy's grip on his car keys tightened. His thoughts on the key he so carelessly tossed away in a pique of anger.

"You can do this," he whispered to himself.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he raised a trembling hand and pushed the plastic button of the doorbell. All he could do now was wait; hope Jase was home and willing to listen. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as the door opened.

**

^v^

**

"Tommy?" 

Tommy grabbed the wooden door frame, the corner of it pressing into his palm painfully. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I was stupid and I just, fuck, I said shit I shouldn't have said."

Jase pulled Tommy into his chest and Tommy let go of the door frame and curled his fingers in Jase's denim shirt instead. "I'm so fucking sorry," he choked out.

"Me too," Jase breathed into Tommy's neck. "Me too," his hands warm on Tommy's back.

Tommy wasn't sure how long they stood there but eventually Jase half dragged, half carried him back into the house.

**

^v^

**

They got as far as the couch, when Tommy pushed himself away, angrily swiping at an errant tear. "You should hate me," he said harshly, "after what I said."

Jase raised a hand as if to touch him and clenched his fist instead, dropping it back down to his side. "The feeling's mutual," he replied quietly.

Tommy looked up in surprise. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"Neither should you. We were both at fault."

"How do you figure?"

"We both said things we didn't mean and that we regret now."

"True enough, but I started it."

Jase rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

**

^v^

**

"What matters is that you're here now." Jase reached out and trailed a finger down the side of Tommy's face.

Tommy turned and pushed into the touch, a soft moan of relief slipping past his lips. "I missed you."

Jase dropped his hand from Tommy’s face and wrapped it around Tommy's neck instead. "Come here."

And Tommy went, right back into Jase's arms.

"I know we should probably talk about this, air out all the negative feelings, fix things, but damn, I just wanna kiss you."

Tommy surged up, wrapped his arms around Jase's neck and crushed their lips together.

**

^v^

**

Jase's lips were soft and dry just like Tommy remembered, but there was a firmness to them now, probably brought on by desperation. It wasn't like they'd been apart that long, three long torturous days and each one had felt like an eternity.

He reached up to rub Jase's head, the peach fuzz of his buzz cut soft against Tommy's his palm. It was only seconds before he had both hands on Jase's head rubbing his hair. Jase chuckled softly and Tommy felt the reverberations through his chest.

"I think I missed that as much as you did."

"Shut up."

**

^v^

**

Jase kissed the side of Tommy's head, nuzzling into his hair. "Promise me we won't be that stupid again? Promise me next time we'll talk things out instead of acting like jackasses? Promise me you won't give me my key back again?"

The last question made Tommy's heart clench because he heard the crack in Jase's voice, knew how vulnerable he was feeling. He drew back, his hands framing Jase's face. "I can't promise we won't fight or that we won't act like jackasses again. But I won't throw your key at you again. Ever. Dumbest thing I ever did."

**

^v^

**

"You want it back?"

Tommy looked up at Jase, bit his lip before nodding his head quickly. "Please?"

Jase tightened his embrace. "It's waiting for you in your usual spot."

Tommy sagged against Jase. There was still much to talk about, issues and feelings to hash out. But the cool metal key he'd been missing was still his, waiting for him in the little basket Jase kept on the counter for their keys. And right now, that was all that mattered, that and the touch of Jase's lips to his skin and the heat of his hands on Tommy's back.

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	72. Prompt #071: Flexible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta.

**

Improvisation At Its Best

**

"You know," Brian tugged at Tommy's ear piercings, teeth biting gently into his flesh. "We're gonna have to be flexible these next couple of months."

Tommy bit his lip, closing his eyes, pulling at the restraints on his wrists, holding back a whimper when Brian moved to his nipple and started working it with his teeth and tongue. 

"Wh-what do you mean?" he gasped out breathlessly.

"Traveling, out of the country, can't bring all my toys, we'll have to make do, improvise."

A grunt slipped out from Tommy when Brian's hand closed around his dick.

"Don't come yet, pretty boy."

**

^v^

**

"See? My hand's a pretty good cock ring."

"So's your mouth," Tommy huffed, hips arching up into Brian's touch.

"Tsk Tsk," Brian scolded him, pinching his nipple with two fingers. "My fingers are pretty good clamps too, but those aren't the toys I meant."

A puff of air whooshed out as Tommy blew hair off his forehead where it was stuck to his skin, sweaty and dark. "Like which ones?"

"The flogger, the paddle, the crop."

"Oh yeah," Tommy said wistfully, "I'm gonna miss those."

Brian turned him enough to deliver a stinging slap to his ass. "No, you won't." 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	73. Prompt #072: Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Solo Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to elizabuffy for the beta <3333

**

Semper Fidelis

**

Loyalty was a double-edged sword. Adam knew that from experience, thought about it on an almost daily basis. Friendships had been lost due to misplaced loyalties, something that bit at him at the most inopportune times. Other friendships had stayed, stood the test of time, troubles, even hatred. 

It amazed him what those closest to him dealt with for playing for him, for being his friend. It overwhelmed him, made him humble, made him fiercely loyal to them. Because if they stood by him no matter what was thrown their way, it was the least he could do for them. 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	74. Prompt #073: Rhythm 'n Booze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta. <3333

 

**

Just Me

**

"Rhythm and booze baby," Brian whispered into Tommy's ear. 

Tommy shivered, the crowd chanting for them to come outside. Brian's hand tightened on his shoulder. 

"Don't think about them; think about me, stretching you out on my bed, biting your nipples 'til they tingle, licking you open until you're breathless and begging for my cock. Just smile, sign, hug, whatever, then get your hot little ass back to my room and wait for me. If you're good, I might even let you come."

The slap to his ass galvanized Tommy into action. He pasted on a smile and walked outside.

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	75. Prompt #074: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Tommy/Jase.
> 
> And it's for lovenhardt1 :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela Cat for the beta.

****

**Basket Throwing 101**

Tommy nuzzled into Jase's neck, listening as he sniffled, ignoring the clamminess of his skin.

"You need something?" Tommy murmured, pressing his lips gently to Jase's pulse.

"No," Jase moaned pitifully, tossing another used Kleenex toward the trash can.

"Did you at least make the basket this time?" Tommy asked dryly.

"I'b sick. Aren't you supposed do be taking care ob me?"

"I made you chicken soup, and now we're resting."

"But you made fun ob my basket throwing," Jase pouted.

"You're the best basket thrower ever." Tommy rolled his eyes, kissing Jase's neck again.

"Now you're just being mean."

****

****

The End

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	76. Prompt #075: Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela Cat for the beta.

**

Determination and Demand

**

The look on Brian's face in the picture Tommy posted was enough to get his blood heating up and quickly flowing south. It was full of determination and demand. If they hadn't been on stage when it was taken, Tommy would have dropped to his knees without a second thought.

They were moving through the airport in Indonesia, headed for Amsterdam. Tommy could feel the warm promise of Brian's hand as it brushed against his back. Brian leaned close, breathed against Tommy's skin. Tommy shivered. Brian chuckled, low, dark, filthy, before nudging Tommy with his elbow.

"Soon, pretty boy, soon."

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	77. Prompt #076: Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MaidenBedlam for the beta.

**

Spring Has Sprung

**

Adam nudged Brian playfully, waggling his eyebrows, shaking his iPhone. "Nice rhythm and booze pic, Bri, might as well just stamp 'property of Brian London' across Tommy's forehead."

"What are you talking about, that picture was innocent," Brian protested.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Adam laughed.

Brian pulled up the picture again, looked at the way Tommy was standing behind him, hand on his shoulder. Brian studied the 'don't mess with me' attitude in his own stance, the defiant look on his face, the submissive look on Tommy's face. _Shit!_ Adam was right. 

"What can I say? Spring has sprung."

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	78. Prompt #077: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Tommy/Jase (OMC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela for the beta.

**

Just A Glimpse

**

Jase stood just outside security, anticipation making his heart pound out a staccato beat inside his chest. His palms were damp, and the big anxious ball in his chest continued to grow as he peered through the crowd looking for just a glimpse of familiar blond hair.

He rose up on his toes, straining to see around the mass of people moving toward him, and then his heart leapt up into his throat. 

"Tommy." He whispered.

Blond hair bobbed through the crowd. It took all of Jase's restraint not to run toward Tommy and sweep him up into his arms.

**

^v^

**

He held back. Waited. It felt like hours when really it was only minutes. Tommy's eyes found his, and the smile Jase saw lit up the entire room. His arms were itching to wrap around Tommy, to hold him close, never let him go.

There was an opening in the crowd. Tommy jogged the last few feet. Jase staggered back a step as Tommy flung himself into his arms. "Never leaving you again," Tommy breathed against his neck.

Jase kissed Tommy's temple. "If this is even a fraction of what you felt while I was on deployment…" his voice cracked. 

**

^v^

**

"How the fuck did you survive?" Jase choked out, tightening his hold on Tommy.

A soft chuckle puffed out over his skin as Tommy buried his face even more, pressing his nose right into Jase's neck. 

"Friends, music, booze, Adam, Sauli," he murmured. 

Jase pulled back, his hands holding onto Tommy's face, kissing him softly. Tommy's cheeks pinked up under Jase's fingertips, and his eyes darted away and then back up to meet Jase's gaze.

"But mostly? Mostly I got through it thinking about this moment right here."

Jase frowned, confused. "What?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Our reunion, you dork."

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	79. Prompt #078: to be continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela for the beta.

**

It's All About Denial

**

Brian licked at the tip of Tommy's cock, a pleased chuckle escaping when Tommy let out a pleading groan. "Bri, please?" His hips thrust up in a vain attempt to get more of Brian's mouth on his cock. "Please, you've been teasing me for hours!"

The heat on his cock disappeared, and was instantly replaced with the firm grip of Brian's hand, tightening around the base, halting all orgasmic progress. Tommy couldn't help the needy whine that slipped out of his mouth. "No, Bri!"

Brian kissed the head of Tommy's cock, a smug grin on his face. "To be continued."

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	80. Prompt #079: Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is Tommy/Jase (OMC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Aislinntlc for the beta.

**

Camping is Fun

**

Tommy leaned back against the heat of Jase's chest, a warm fire crackling in front of them. He closed his eyes, letting out a pleased sound as Jase rubbed their cheeks together and kissed his neck.

"Told you camping with me would be fun."

Tommy snorted. Jase bit at his neck in retaliation. Tommy shivered at the sensation. Jase just tightened his arms around him. "Thanks for giving it a try."

"Like I'm going to turn down steaks and s'mores over an open fire."

"I knew you just wanted me for my cooking."

"Yup."

"Liar." 

"You know it."

Jase laughed.

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	81. Prompt #080: Dance Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This is Tommy/Jase (OMC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Aislinntlc and Idolme922 for the beta.

**

Arachnid Boogie

**

"What the hell is that?" Tommy screamed, squirming around in the sleeping bag, his elbows flailing enough that he hit Jase right in the gut.

"Oof," the air whooshed out of Jase. "Fuck, Tommy, what the hell?"

"Something was crawling on my leg!"

Tommy flailed and jumped and within seconds he was standing outside the sleeping bag, rubbing at his leg and hopping on one foot.

Jase was doing his best to hold his laughter in but when Tommy squealed again and ran around in circles he let loose.

"Oh my God! You look like a one man dance party!"

**

^v^

**

"Shut up, fucker," Tommy grumbled, glaring at him.

Jase kept laughing even as he unzipped the sleeping bag and stood up. "Come here," he said motioning Tommy over.

Reluctantly, Tommy went to him, hiding his face in Jase's chest. "Stop laughing, asshole."

Something scuttled over Jase's foot. He looked down to see a small black spider scurry away. 

He kissed the top of Tommy's head. "It was just a spider. Your dancing scared it away."

Tommy punched him in the side.

"Ow," Jase laughed, rubbing the sore spot.

"I hate camping."

"No, you hate bugs, camping is fun."

"Says you."

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	82. Prompt #081: Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela for the beta.

**

Obsession Reflected

**

Tommy stared at his reflection in the mirror. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see it from all angles. Gingerly he reached up and pressed on the mark, letting out his breath in a hiss at the zing of pain and arousal his touch elicited.

An arm slid around his waist, a hand gently covered his throat, thumb stroking slowly over the mark, pushing in, making him gasp.

Brian kissed the side of his head. "You're obsessed, Tommy Joe."

Tommy shrugged. "I like the look of your marks on my skin."

"Me too, boy. Me too."

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	83. Prompt #082: Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Tommy/Jase (OMC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta.
> 
> If it all works out, this is a sneak peek at my TJRBB :D

**

In And Out Of The Doghouse

**

Tommy stretched languidly under the tangled sheets. Jase murmured in his sleep and slung an arm over his waist and Tommy smiled. They'd argued earlier, it had been pretty intense. The making up had been equally as intense and Tommy had the twinge in his ass to prove it.

He glanced over at the corner when he heard a snuffling, unable to suppress a smile at the cardboard box. The object of their fight was curled up in the corner with a blanket, snoring in her sleep.

Tommy squeezed Jase's arms. "Forgive me?" he whispered.

Jase kissed his neck. "Always."

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	84. Prompt #083: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta.

**

Leisure Time

**

Tommy's hand was tight around the base of his dick. He'd been jerking it slowly for what felt like hours and Brian still wouldn't let him come.

"Please, Bri, I need," he whined.

"Not yet Pretty Boy, when I say. Now show me how much you want it."

Tommy tightened the grip he had, flicking his thumb over the head, smearing the precome around, trying to ignore the way his dick pulsed with need. "Please, Bri, please," he begged.

Brian grabbed Tommy's hair, pulled him in for a bruising kiss, tongue hot and slick. "At your leisure, boy."

"Ngggghh, yes."

**

The End 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	85. Prompt #084: Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to leela_cat for the beta.

**

Howl For Me

**

Tommy pulled against the restraints, biting into the gag. They didn't use one often, but once in a while Brian wanted to see Tommy's lush lips stretched around a ball. Brian's hand reached out to caress Tommy's face, his long brown finger stroking lightly over the stretched skin of his cheek.

Tommy looked up at Brian, his eyes wide as he tried to see him through the fringe of his hair. He knew exactly how debauched he looked because he could see himself in the mirror on Brian's bedroom door.

Brian smiled down at him. "I'm gonna make you howl."

 

**

The End 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	86. Prompt #085: Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to leela_cat for the beta.

**Pre-Show Warm-Up**

Tommy was on his knees, face buried in Brian's groin, Brian's hand fisted in his hair.

"That's it boy. Make it good and keep it neat. Gotta be on stage in just a bit."

Brian’s hand a constant reassuring pressure on the back of his head, Tommy sucked and licked, doing his best to get Brian off.

"Fuck, that's good, gonna shoot," Brian moaned.

The roar of the crowd in his ears, Tommy relaxed his throat as Brian shot his load. He swallowed every drop and looked up at Brian with a smile.

Brian thumbed Tommy's lips. "Swollen, pink, perfect."

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	87. OPEN WEEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Minxie and Red inspired me and I picked eight different prompts to use. Thanks to Leela_cat for the edit.

**

What They Both Want

**

**

Prompt #002: Playing With Fire

**

Tommy stuck his tongue out at Brian, knowing full well what he was doing. Sure enough, Brian reached over and grabbed a handful of Tommy's hair, yanking his head back forcing him to look right into Brian's eyes.

"You're playing with fire, boy," he growled.

Tommy fought the smirk that threatened to spread across his face because that growl was the intended response. Instead he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "What are you going to do about it?"

Brian grinned at him wolfishly. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm going to do about it. That's why you did it."

"Oh shit."

**

Prompt #013: Play Room

**

"Yup, 'oh shit' is right. Get that scrawny ass of yours out of that chair and head back to the play room. Now."

Scrambling to get out of the seat, Tommy did just that because he knew when to push Brian and when to do exactly what he was told.This was one of those times. He'd pushed Brian far enough.   
He was going to get what he wanted, and Brian seemed more than happy to play along.

He shut the door behind him, walking around, trailing his fingers over the cabinets they'd installed on the walls, opening the fourth one. 

**

Prompt #070: Touch

**

Tommy reached into the cabinet, touching everything inside, waiting until he felt the heat of Brian's chest at his back and the warm touch of his fingers at the nape of his neck.

"Don’t worry, boy, I know exactly what you want, know exactly why you been pushing me all day. Gonna take care of you. Now get those clothes off. You know the rules. If you're in here, you're naked."

Quickly, Tommy moved to obey, stripping off his jeans and shirt, folding them neatly on the chair. He shivered once and watched as Brian moved to adjust the temperature. 

**

Prompt #038: Swish and Flick

**

Tommy watched Brian carefully look over the implements, pausing at Tommy's favorite black and red deerskin flogger. When Tommy saw him lift it out of the cabinet, he practically vibrated in anticipation. He could already hear the swish and flick it made as Brian swung it through the air. Could already feel the light thud and resulting sting when it landed on his skin. 

"Over the bench, Tommy," Brian ordered.

Tommy couldn't get there fast enough. He bent over it, looping his wrists through the leather straps at the bottom. 

Brian's hand slid down his back. "Ready?"

"Please," Tommy whispered. 

**

Prompt #010: Time Flies

**

It didn't take long for Tommy to drop into subspace. The rhythmic sound of the flogger as it whistled through the air and thudded against his back, ass, and thighs. He lost himself in the sound and the feeling, closed his eyes and just drifted. Time flew by or at least it felt like it did. Tommy was lost in the sensations, and nothing else mattered. The only important thing was feeling and taking everything Brian gave him.

It could have been hours or minutes when Brian stopped and broke the silence, his words cutting through the fog.

"Good boy."

**

Prompt #027: Communicating Without Words

**

Brian rubbed his hand up and down Tommy's back, the feel of it warm and comforting, easing some of the sting and achiness left from the flogger. Gentle strokes up and down his back and thighs until Brian's large hands started massaging his ass. 

Brian's fingers ghosted over the cleft of Tommy's ass and Tommy fought the instinctive urge to clench and hide himself from Brian's touch. Deliberately, he relaxed the muscles in his ass. Brian rewarded him with a kiss to both cheeks, communicating his pleasure without a word.  
Tommy flushed with pride and pushed back into Brian's touch.

**

Prompt #052: Shiver

**

The feel of Brian's tongue darting out to lick delicately at his hole made Tommy shiver, sent chills skimming across his body, and made goosebumps rise up all over his skin.

"More please, sir," Tommy begged.

Brian hummed against his entrance, and for a brief second Tommy was afraid he would stop. However, Brian's fingers dug into the skin of his hips and he pushed his tongue inside. 

"Fuck, yes," Tommy cried out, shoving his hips back and trying to fuck himself on Brian's tongue.

This time Brian did pull back only to replace his tongue with a lube-covered finger. 

**

Prompt #031: Such a Beautiful Release

**

"Hold still, boy," Brian growled as he worked his finger into Tommy's ass. 

Tommy clenched his teeth and forced himself to remain still, not to thrust back wantonly on Brian's finger. He closed his eyes, feeling the sweat beading up on his forehead and dripping off his hair. He wanted Brian inside him and not just with his fingers.

But Brian was slow and deliberate, just like in everything else. Tommy's comfort and well-being were first and foremost in his mind. He worked Tommy open until Tommy thought he was going to explode.

"Please, Jesus, fuck, Brian."

"Not yet, boy."

**

^v^

**

Tommy took a deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to relax and stave off the orgasm that he so desperately wanted. Brian's hand smoothed down his flank and Tommy leaned into the touch, letting it ground him. "Okay," he said softly.

Brian's fingers pulled out of his ass, and Tommy almost cried at the loss. Then Brian was back, and Tommy could feel the head of Brians's cock pushing its way into his body.

He felt himself open around it, drawing Brian in, clenching around him, never wanting to let him go. Brian started to move, long and slow.

**

^v^

**

Each thrust into Tommy's body dragged Brian's cock over his prostate, eliciting grunts every time. The sweat was dripping off his hair now from the effort of holding back his orgasm. He hadn't begged yet, not really, but Tommy knew it was only a matter of time.

The thrusts changed in rhythm and intensity, going faster now, harder, Brian's hips pistoning his cock in and out of Tommy's body. The leather straps dug into Tommy's wrists as he tried to hold on, to something, _anything._

Brian slowed down again, angling his hips, circling them, rubbing directly over Tommy's prostate.

"Please."

**

^v^

**

The word slipped out. Tommy wasn't even going to say it, but there it was and now that he'd said it once, he couldn't stop himself from saying it again. "Please, please, please," he begged over and over in earnest now.

Brian wrapped long fingers around Tommy's cock, gave it a few strokes before leaning over his back and whispering in his ear. "At your leisure, boy."

He punctuated those words with a thrust of his cock and Tommy spilled over Brian's hand, crying out his pleasure, leaving him limp and satisfied as Brian tightened his hold on his hips.

**

^v^

**

The feel of Brian's fingers digging into his hips was intoxicating, but not as heady as how it felt when Brian shuddered through his own orgasm, shooting his seed deep into Tommy's body. The thrill of it, the release of feeling Brian pulse inside him made Tommy want to laugh and shout at the same time. 

Brian draped himself over Tommy's back until they'd both caught their breath. Brian handed Tommy some wate,r and when they'd drunk their fill, he hustled them into their bed.  
He kissed Tommy's temple, and Tommy curled his hand against Brian's waist. 

Sated. 

Satisfied.

Content.

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	88. OPEN WEEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Adam/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela_cat for the edit.

**

Claim

**

Tommy's face was pressed into the wall, Adam's body hot and heavy against his back. Arousal was thick and sweet in the air. Adam's breath ghosted over Tommy's ear as his fingers – _claws_ – shredded Tommy's jeans. Claws gone, his lubed fingers spread Tommy open, firm and unyielding. Then nothing, and Tommy begged, shamelessly.

Adam's insistent cock pushed at Tommy's hole, demanding entrance. Tommy ground his ass back, Adam's name spilling out of his mouth in breathless pants.

"Told you that if I claimed you, you'd be calling out my name," Adam whispered right before thrusting into Tommy with one stroke.

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	89. Prompt #086: Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This Chapter is just Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aislinntlc for the edit.

**

All You Need Is

**

It's a familiar feeling. Hope. It's what he felt when he first auditioned for Idol. It's what he felt when the band got together. When he and Tommy became friends. When he met Sauli in that bar. When Trespassing debuted at number one on the Billboard chart.

He doesn't want to think about hope being a lying fickle bitch, but sometimes she is. 

But there's Tommy, standing by his side, same as he was from the very beginning. And not just Tommy, but Sutan, Lee, Scarlet, his parents, and most especially his fans.

Sometimes they have enough hope for everyone.

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	90. Prompt #087: Suck and Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Minxie for the edit.

**

Mind Blown

**

Tommy laid stretched out on the bed, his hands and ankles attached to the bed frame to hold him in place. He blinked his eyes once, opening them and staring down at Brian muzzily. With a mischievous grin, Brian met his gaze and stopped what he was doing.

"Eyes closed, boy," he ordered softly, hands pressing Tommy's hips down.

Grunting, Tommy let his head fall back to the pillow and closed his eyes again. Brian let out a rich, dark chuckle before continuing what he stopped.

Which was sucking Tommy's brain out through his dick and slowly blowing his mind.

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	91. Prompt #088: Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Minxie for the edit.

**

Pristine, Yet Not

**

Tommy's skin was so pale and marked up so easily. Brian stared down at the blank canvas in front of him and Tommy squirmed under his attention. Chuckling, Brian slapped Tommy's thigh, the red handprint showing up before Tommy even had a chance to gasp. Sadly it faded just as quickly.

"Beautiful," Brian murmured, trailing his hand lightly down Tommy's unmarked chest. He could already see what it would look like when he finished. Red and purple marks littering creamy white skin, nipples swollen and red from his touch. "Fuck, Tommy," he breathed, "gonna be so pretty all messed up."

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	92. Prompt #089: Shameless Boyz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Minxie for the edit.

**

Smug Is The Word You're Looking For

**

Adam laughed out loud when Brian posted the picture on Instagram. He looked at him, cocking his eyebrow and Brian just smirked.

"You two are shameless. Between his smile and your disappearing hand –"

"What?" Tommy interrupted, pushing himself right into Brian's space.

"As they say on Twitter, 'the fic writes itself.'" 

Tommy glanced over at Brian, the grin on his face even more telling than the one in the picture. He didn't even flinch when Brian's hand dropped to his ass and squeezed, an obvious promise of things to come.

Adam chuckled, shaking his head. "Shameless, like I said."

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	93. Prompt #090: Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela for the edit.

**

Strawberries: Fair or Not Fair

**

Tommy strained upwards against the bonds tying him to the bed. "Fucker," he exclaimed, a puff of air huffing out in frustration, blowing the bangs of hair off his forehead.

Brian just chuckled, biting into the strawberry he was holding just out of Tommy's reach, the red juice dripping down his chin and making Tommy's mouth water.

"Want," Tommy moaned. "Not fair."

Leaning down, Brian met Tommy halfway and let him lick the juice off his chin.

"Jesus, so good," Tommy groaned.

"Want more?"

"Please?"

Tommy bit into the fruit offered to him, laughing when juice went everywhere. "Thank you."

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


	94. Prompt #091: Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of drabbles posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. Each chapter will be for a different prompt.
> 
> Pairings and characters will change according to prompt and chapter.
> 
> This chapter is Brian/Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leela for the edit.

**

Sir

**

Labels. They were everywhere. Tommy had been labeled all his life and he hated them. He liked being outside the box. It's why he didn't want to label what was happening between him and Brian. It might have started off as friends with benefits but it had definitely morphed into something more, something intangible. Something too good for a label.

And when Brian gave him that look, the one that meant business, Tommy's insides melted and naming what they had was the furthest thing from his mind. 

The sole thing on his mind was the only label that mattered.

_Sir._

 

**

The End

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


End file.
